Reddit Tales of DBZ
by xyzria.grandison
Summary: So after drowning myself in Reddit and listening to YouTube videos of people's real life scary/creepy encounters, I decided to try and mix DBZ with what would be legends and creepy things of the real world. It's a collection of one-shots that I'm still working on but it's gonna involve nearly all the characters. If you're a creppy story fan, this fic would be perfect for you! R&R
1. Chapter 1- Lord Frieza

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! (JUST REMEMBERED TO PUT THIS IN XD)**

 **A/N - For those of you who just found this story and want to read the more 'letsnotmeet' stories, just go straight to chapter 7. There's gonna be more of those coming soon. Thank you!**

Activity on the base of PF-79 was gradually dying down as the artificial cycle on dialled down into what would be seen as evening. The thousands of soldiers stationed there all moved from their stations, abandoning their duties for the day. Some headed immediately to their own-base abodes, lining the residential streets. Others took to the various restaurants for some dinner and others just milled around to pass the time.

There was one person who didn't care to move at any time soon. No, he quite enjoyed reclining in his throne, sipping on pink-red wine with a regal air. There was no need for him to hurry off anywhere, because everything that occurred in these domed areas were centred around him specifically. The universe was centred around him, actually; he was the one and only Lord Frieza, Emperor of the Universe. He sipped on his wine in reflection of the day; today had been one of the better days for him. He had successfully negotiated with another planet, thus annexing the race of people into his widespread army.

And, by 'negotiate', he meant he'd managed to get them to see the treaty his way, for fear of the entire genocide of their people. Aside from that, he'd managed to sell of two more planets to ludicrously high bidders, raking in a whopping 1.2 billion zeni in total. His planets weren't cheap, that's for sure, and stakes were at an all-time high for an accommodating, sustainable planet these days. And, to add to his marvellous business repertoire, today had gone by so smoothly that, for once, he was in a pleasant mood. And he didn't even have to kill anyone to achieve this.

He sighed, a contented sound that was as rare as his good moods. In the solitude of his lavish throne room, set apart from the Main Base, he found himself being more contemplative than usual. He was no stranger to thinking – no, he was always thinking, but it was in the pure silence that he found himself wondering on things he hadn't in years. Things like his home planet, Arcos, his family, his past conquests (okay those aren't strange), and he found himself relatively at peace. "So, this is what it's like to be relaxed," he mused, looking into his glass with a quirked brow. "Feels good, I must admit; however, knowing how history has a way of repeating itself, I daresay this peace would not last long."

And he was right, because just five minutes later, Dodoria came bursting into the room. He was breathing hard, sweating as though he ran a marathon, the spikes adorning his pink bulbous body glistening with sweat. The overlord grimaced at his second top henchman's appearance, and he couldn't help but wonder what had possessed him to just rush in here. "Lord Frieza, I'm here," he greeted with a low bow. The overlord pursed his lips, his blood red eyes looking over the thick warrior. "Yes Dodoria, I can see that," he drawled with a bored tone. "I'm sorry I took so long; I had some paper work I had to wrap up," the man apologized, approaching the throne where the small being sat.

Frieza paused as he was about to take another swig of his beverage, the glass barely touching his dark lips. He looked at his henchmen, tilting his head in confusion. "I'm sorry, what was that?" "I was apologizing for being late-" "Late for what?" he asked, not comprehending what the giant bubble gum swab was going on about. Now it was Dodoria's turn to appear bewildered. "Um, you told me to meet you here, sir." Lord Frieza just appeared even more perplexed. "What are you talking about? I never told you to come in here." Dodoria blinked, looking as though his lord had gone mad.

"Yes you did, when you came into my office earlier. You said it was important." "Dodoria I honestly have no clue what you speak of. I've been in here for a good part of the evening now. I never went to you." The pink magenta alien's face scrunched up in scrutiny; Frieza wasn't one to play jokes, and he had seemed quite serious about it when he came into his office just half an hour ago. How could he forget? Or, maybe somehow he was remembering it wrong? He didn't know anymore and saw that the tyrant was looking at him as though _he_ were the crazy one. Embarrassed, he stuttered an apology and quickly exited the room.

 _Well that was most bizarre…_ He knew the big alien to confuse things all the time, but what would make him think he wanted to see him? And how did he possibly see him when he'd been in there the entire time? He did not know and, quite frankly he did not care either. Whatever mix-up it was that occurred it was hardly worth his attention.

The next day however, something strange happened. He was in his official office early that morning, skimming through the large work tablet where he stored information on prospective planets for sale, what assets they possessed as well as picture files of said planets. The morning had started off normal enough and he wasn't expecting anyone to come and see him, since both Zarbon and Dodoria were meant to oversee payment issues with the purge teams and to do updates on the logs and gross rates. So when he heard the large glass pane door swing open, he was annoyed. He looked up to see Captain Ginyu entering the room. Captain Ginyu was the leader of his greatest band of mercenaries, the Ginyu Force, and the two shared a form of camaraderie over the years.

However, when the horned purple warrior stepped in and saw him, he took on a look of surprise, as though he didn't expect him to be in his own office. He stared for a moment before quickly bowing. Then, still looking quite puzzled, the powerful mercenary glanced up at his boss. "Erm, Lord Frieza, did you change your mind or something?" Frieza watched him, perturbed by this question. "What?" he asked, placing his tablet down on his enormous desk. Standing straight, Ginyu went on to explain himself, but, what he was saying made no sense to him. Apparently, he had ran into Ginyu sometime before going to his office to work, and he had asked the warrior to retrieve his work tablet for him, the same tablet that he had just been using. Though that wasn't entirely strange, as sometimes he would do his work somewhere other than his office… he had not bumped into Ginyu at all that morning. In fact, aside from Zarbon, he had not seen anyone, and he had gone straight to his office.

Upon hearing that, the purple man seemed unsure. "Err, are you sure, sir?" "Of course I'm sure! I'd remember telling you something like that!" the diminutive being snapped impatiently. "Yea but… I'm sure it was you I saw, and I'm very sure you told me to get it…" He stopped when he saw the glare that was being sent his way. Catching himself, he appeased the situation by saying it may have been some weird misunderstanding, no disrespect intended, and he was soon gone.

Frieza was left with his own thoughts on this strange visit. First Dodoria, now Ginyu was talking nonsense? Why would he tell someone to fetch something for him if he was going to be in that particular area anyway? He sighed, rubbing a hand on his forehead to ease the growing headache that was making itself known, and decided to focus on his work. Whatever foolishness was going on he was sure it'd die down soon… but it didn't.

Over the next few weeks, the situation escalated. Soon, a lot of the men on the base began reporting seeing him in the most random places at times where he was nowhere near the alleged place of the sighting; others claimed that he gave them certain orders when he did no such thing. There even had to be a recall of a few squads who were dispatched for missions, missions that he _**DID NOT**_ authorize or even know about. Even Zarbon began showing up at times when he wasn't called or sent for. He knew for certain that he was not as absentminded as to forget things like that. Now, he was actually concerned about these goings-on. Why were so many people claiming to see him in places when he was somewhere completely different at the same time? Why were there so many orders being sent out without him having any knowledge of it? And why in the universe were there so many defunct missions, when he never even gave the word? What _was_ going on?

Initially he had actually thought that this may have some elaborate prank on behalf of the soldiers; maybe they were trying to mess with him. But, the looks of bafflement on everyone's faces, and the blaring fact that no one would _dare_ try to play a joke on this level on him, (not if they wanted to live another day) made him doubt that theory almost immediately. And, it was unlikely that _everyone_ would be in on the ruse and would actually be willing to work together to accomplish this. Something very weird was going on, and he did not know who or what was causing it and it was driving him mad. Then, about a month after all of this began something extremely unbelievably creepy and daunting happened, and this time he believed it, because it happened right before his eyes…

It was during the 'night' on base and he was alone in his quarters. He was just sipping on his wine as he did, laying on one L shaped couch. Today was the first in a while where no mysterious things happened; everyone went about their duties, doing what they were supposed to do and what he _knew_ they were supposed to be doing. Once again he began to relax and had figured that the entire thing had been some awful communication skills at play. He could not think of any other explanation, and for now, he was pleased with that solution.

His private apartment was located in the Elite Quarters, which was a sectioned off area on the base where he, his top men, the Ginyus and those of high order resided while on-planet. The way how his place was set up, there were two floors, the entire second floor was his bedroom and bath area, and the downstairs was where he had his own kitchen, sitting/recline room and various pocket rooms where he kept different things. The couch he was currently utilizing was facing the door, which allowed him to see into the enclosed hallway outside. The door was opened and he was laying down in a way that he was looking right out the door.

Then, he heard a loud _ding_ further down the hall, alerting him that someone had just entered the EQ. There was a monitor placed in everyone's personal quarters so they'd all know if someone was leaving or entering. Since only certain people were even able to get in, he didn't think much of it and continued to drink. After a few minutes, he heard the notifying ding go off again and, once more, he thought it was just someone from the Ginyu Force. But then, just seconds later, he heard it again. He groaned. "What are those fools doing, playing with the monitor like that?" Really, he had a bunch of children around him. He got up with a huff, sitting now and glanced down at the wine in his hand.

No need to rebuke the trouble makers on a dry throat. Just as he lifted the glass to his lips, he happened to glance at his door, and saw something that made him drop his glass, spilling the wine on the velvet carpet. There, standing right in the doorway, was him… another him. They looked exactly alike, from the shiny black horns to the three-talon toes. The only difference was that this other Frieza's eyes were now glowing, and had an evil smile on his face as he stared the real Frieza down. Words could not describe the shock he was feeling at seeing himself; he literally felt his breath get caught in his throat. Then, this other Frieza just zapped, literally _zapped_ down the hall. The real Frieza was quick to jump to his feet and launched himself at the door to see where the impostor ran off too… but the second Frieza was nowhere to be seen. There weren't any doors in this hallway aside from the door he was now looking out of, so there was nowhere for him to hide.

He had vanished into thin air… Feeling as though his legs were reduced to Jell-O, he walked back over to where he'd been and grabbed up his scouter. He practically screamed into the thing when he ordered Zarbon and Dodoria to find themselves in his apartment _immediately._ They came and he frantically told them about his look-alike and how he had got away; the Ginyus were alerted and a thorough search was conducted of the entire EQ. It came up empty and, a full-scale search of the entire planet was launched. But no one ever saw the ghostly version of the emperor again, and nobody knows for sure who or _what_ had been impersonating Lord Frieza for an entire month…

 **Hmm... dopplegangers anyone? Lol I'm really bored and this is giving me something to do; at the end of each chapter I'll disclose what the entity in each story is. Hope you guys enjoyed this first installment. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Daddy

It was a normal evening at Capsule Corps. The Briefs were just beginning to wind down from their day, and getting ready to eat dinner. Well, at least most of them were…

"Trunks! Where's your father?" a female voice called. It was Bulma Briefs, president of the massive manufacturing company. Her teenage son appeared at the entryway of the massive kitchen where dinner was just being finished. "Uh, I think he's still in the GR, Mom," the lavender-haired boy said, seeming distracted by something. The scientist sighed, shaking her head as a bowl of potatoes was handed to her. "I think you might be right. He's been in a really bad mood today."

Sitting at the table was her and Vegeta's second child, seven year old Bulla (Bra, but I'm using her alternate name). She was busy coloring, kicking her little legs that didn't touch the floor. Trunks grinned, scratching at the back of his neck. "Heh, yea he seemed a little angry about the tournament coming up." "Or he's upset that you're not taking part," Bulma offered in a matter-of-fact tone. Trunks blushed chuckling a little. "Anyway, if there's one thing that'll get him out of it, it's food." She looked over the impressive spread; steamed veggies, mashed potatoes and gravy, ramen noodles mixed with chicken sauce, and steak with a thick gravy sauce. "The chefs really outdid themselves tonight. I bet Vegeta would appreciate it – why don't you go and tell him to come in for dinner."

"I'll go Mommy!" Bulla offered cheerily. A wide smile graced her little face, her blue eyes sparkling. Hesitating for a moment, Bulma shrugged. "Okay sweetie, go get you Daddy, but hurry up before the food gets cold." The little girl was already running out the kitchen before she could finish her sentence. It was no secret that Bulla adored her father and would not pass up the opportunity to spend at least a minute with him. And, although he tried to hide it, the proud Saiyan prince did in fact have a soft spot for his only daughter, and was most likely to listen to her call for a meal before anyone else's.

She skipped merrily across the wide lawn of the West Wing – her father's GR was located on the very edge of the lawn, away from the domed buildings of the estate. By the time she was half-way across, the sun had already set, and the stars had come out. She wasn't deterred by the night, and there were the massive flood lights that illuminated the entire estate anyway. She had just gotten to the simulator, and, when she paid attention to it she noticed that it was off. _That's weird_ , she thought. If her Daddy was really in there, why would he have the GR off? He definitely wasn't in the house when she left so he had to be in there. Taking a moment to shake off the weird feeling that overcame her, the little girl walked up the metal plank leading to the door.

She put her hand on the machine – it was slightly warm, as though it had only just been turned off. "Daddy?" she called, her little voice chirping curiously. She tapped on the door, but got no response. "Daddy?" she called again. Still, nothing from inside, just complete silence. "Where is he?" she wondered, looking around the large machine. Maybe he went back to the house already? But, if that were true how come she didn't see him on her way there? Not sure what to do, but thinking that perhaps her father had already abandoned his training. Just as she was about to get off the platform, she heard a small tap on the glass window of the door.

She turned around, and saw the Saiyan prince staring at her from the window. Bulla smiled when she saw him. "Daddy, Mommy says come for dinner," she relayed, childishly jumping. Her father did not respond, just stared at her. Bulla, caught off guard by his nonchalance repeated herself, thinking he did not hear her. Vegeta remained motionless, his expression stony and cold. The little girl was becoming scared. "Daddy?" she asked timidly, twiddling her fingers nervously. "Are you alright?" He was acting so strange; normally whenever he heard about food he'd be out in a heartbeat. And, even more, he'd always smirk a little whenever he saw her, and affectionately call her 'brat'. But for some reason none of that happened. He seemed angry, and she did not know why. Had she done something? What could she have done? He'd been in there whole day and wouldn't even know if she caused trouble or not. Was he still mad at Trunks?

His dark eyes bore into her, unblinking and emotionless, as though they were dead. The little girl shrunk under his intense glare, fidgeting nervously. She tried again to call to him, and, that's when it happened. Bulla watched in horror as his face morphed into a near-demonic sneer, his ears becoming long and pointed, his eyes losing their whites, and becoming full black holes on his face. Then, her daddy raised a hand to the window, but, instead of his normal hand, he had a black, mottled-skinned paw with razor sharp claws and inhumanely long and skinny fingers. His hand looked like it was rotting, _dead,_ and he dragged his claws down the glass. Bulla screeched and dashed back across the lawn, running faster than she ever had. By the time she got back to her mother she was out of breath, shaking like a leaf. Bulma saw her burst into the kitchen and saw how petrified her daughter seemed. "Sweetie? What is it? What's wrong?" she asked in a worried tone, moving towards Bulla.

The child did not react as Bulma gently led her to a seat, asking her again what the problem was. Trunks, who had been playing on his phone looked at his sister with concern. She looked like she's just seen a ghost. She kept rocking back and forth, a lost look in her eyes, her knees tucked under her chin as she whimpered. Then, the only thing she could rasp out was "The monster's scaring me. The monster's scaring me." Both Briefs family members were dumbfounded and did not understand what she was talking about. Then, just a minute later, Vegeta appeared at the doorway, already showered and ready to eat. When he saw his wife and son standing around, and the strange looks on their faces, he grunted. "What's going on here?" he demanded in his usual macho demeanor.

Upon hearing her father's voice, Bulla spun around, stunned and unable to get a word out. Her eyes widened even more and she repeated "The monster's scaring me…. The monster..." Vegeta shot a look at Bulma, who too seemed at a loss. "What monster are you blabbing about, brat?" he spat, stepping closer to the group. The child fell silent again for what seemed like an eternity; then, she said something that made everyone's blood run cold. "The monster in the gravity room… the monster, he's scaring me." In less than a second, the Saiyan prince was out the door, full transformed into a Super Saiyan, pure rage emanating from his very core as he flew towards his GR. If someone had managed to get into his personal training facility he'd ensure they never saw daylight again.

He wasted no time in ripping the door open, snarling like a beast and challenging whoever was in there to come out and face him… but, to his surprise, it was empty. He searched everywhere but there was no intruder, no 'monster'. Completely flabbergasted but still furious, he returned to the kitchen just as Bulla was managing to tell them what she'd seen. After her recount of seeing someone who looked exactly like her father, Vegeta and Trunks searched the entire compound from top to bottom, in the air, in the trees. There was no one to be found. Upon looking back, the cameras installed in the GR saw everything: when Vegeta was training, when he finished about ten minutes before Bulla went to get him, locking the GR and leaving by heading to the East Wing, which was why Bulla never ran into him.

Apparently he had to speak to Bulma's father, Dr. Briefs about an issue he'd been having with one of the bots and, at the time, his scientist wife had been caught up with dinner preparations. After checking in with her father, the alibi checked out, and, everyone knew that even though he was a jerk, Vegeta would never scare the little girl that way. Then, at the moment that Bulla would've arrived, all the cameras suddenly went to static, and they remained that way for about twenty minutes, only returning when Vegeta burst in. Then, another creepy development arose; since Vegeta had literally ripped the door off Bulma had to replace it with a new one.

She took the old door into her lab, and while putting it in a scrap pile, noticed that there were three long claw marks going down the small look-out window… which meant, something had indeed scratched the glass but... what? No one knew, but Bulla, ever since that incident, had made it a point to never go near the GR at night again.

 **Yay, second chapter! So the way how I'm doing this is I'm posting the chapters based on how creepy they are, and, Demon Daddy seemed perfect for second place. Please tell me what you guys think so far :P**


	3. Chapter 3 - Rude Awakening

It was a peaceful night at the Son household. The entire family was sound asleep in their small house; Goku, sprawled out on the bed, snoring audibly and smiling in his sleep, possibly dreaming about food. His wife Chi-Chi lay next to him, long black hair framing her face and shoulders, her face turned toward her husband – it was a miracle that his snores didn't wake her up. In a room down the hall, their four year old son, Gohan, was blissfully snoozing, a thumb in his mouth and his fuzzy brown tail curled behind him.

All was well in this little household, and this little family seemed to be the most serene of families at that moment. With a half-moon dimly illuminating the secluded area, with not a sound to be heard, one could say that this was the quietest area in the world. Maybe it was, seeing that there were no neighbors in the mountains. Goku had a big day ahead of him, as, tomorrow he'd be taking young Gohan to Kame House, the residence of his old martial master, Master Roshi. There was going to be a small reunion with his friends, friends he hadn't seen since marrying Chi-Chi, right after the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. He was excited, and the little boy seemed just as eager to see his daddy's old friends.

He was looking forward to a day of hearing stories of their adventures together, hopefully the perfect break from the studying his mother made him do. Goku, in his sleep, was anticipating seeing everyone again; Bulma, Krillen, Roshi, Puar and Oolong. He had wondered if Yamcha would be there also, seeing that, when they last saw each other, he and Bulma had been together. In his sleep, the martial artist stirred, subconsciously reflecting on his past days as a young boy and teenager. He envisioned all his friends, and their reactions to seeing Gohan for the first time; boy, would they be shocked! In his dream state, he conjured up all the stories of the past and how their lives may have changed, and plans for them all to hang out together again.

It was all sweet, fluffy thoughts that warmed his subconscious… but those thoughts of friendship suddenly came to a screeching halt. Because, right in the dead of night, out of nowhere, the loudest, most blood curdling, ear piercing scream jolted him out of his slumber. It sounded like it had come from right next to him, in his ear, and it had startled him so badly that he literally jumped out of bed. Goku looked about, stunned and confused and his body tense and automatically preparing for a fight. "Goku?" He heard Chi-Chi's voice, hearing the fear in it; she looked as white as a sheet as her big dark eyes stared at him. Goku blinked at his wife, his body relaxing as he considered her. "Chi-Chi… was that you?" he wondered with an aloof expression.

"N-no, it wasn't…" Just then, the young couple was interrupted by the sound of their young son's voice at their door. "Mommy? Daddy? W-what was that?" Gohan stammered, his eyes wide in terror. Chi-Chi coaxed him over, and the little boy ran to the bed to be held by his mother. At least now this was proof that, whatever that scream was, it hadn't been a dream. Seeing his wife holding their child, trying to get him to calm down, Goku offered to go and check. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" the housewife worried. "Sure, I won't be long. Maybe it's someone in trouble," he resolved, but he too felt a little uneasy.

Without bothering to put on his clothes, dressed in his boxers only, Goku braved the dark chilled night of the mountains. He first turned out the light and stood in front the door, and scanned the first few meters in front of their home. He saw nothing in the light, so he took to the air and searched through the forests surrounding their home. He did not know exactly what he was looking for – a person? But after nearly twenty minutes of searching and seeing no one, Goku began feeling a sense of dread that he'd never felt in his life.

Someone had to have made that noise; all of them had heard it, and it was as loud as anything. He stopped in the air, craning his neck around. Even in the dark he could see quite well; he always had a sort of supernatural sight. But there was nothing to be seen, no animals, no people. He went lower to the ground and continued looking. He was sure that someone was in some sort of trouble to have released such an ear-splitting scream. Then, a cold chill swept over him when, for the first time since he came out, he couldn't hear anything. In a place like this there were always hordes of insects and critters and nocturnal animals, and they'd always be chattering into the night. But, for some reason, he heard nothing… it was dead silent, and the silence only added to the ominous atmosphere that shrouded Mt. Paozu.

"Well that's really strange…" Then, he realized something else that disturbed him even more. Mt. Paozu, where he and his young family resided, was literally in the middle of nowhere. There were no neighbors, no stores or anything _for miles_ except bushes and trees and rivers, and that terrifying scream had clearly come from a female, hence why he thought it was Chi-Chi in the first place. So, why would there be a woman be here, all the way in the mountains, in the dead of night none the less? And, _what on earth_ could have made her scream like that? Whoever it was, they sounded as though they had literally just seen the devil himself – he _never_ heard any human be able to generate such a bone chilling sound.

And, if his hunch was correct, the scream had been so loud that it scared _all_ the night animals away, which is why he couldn't hear them. There was no way that sound could have come from an animal; he'd live on Mt. Paozu since he was a boy, he knew all the sounds of nature, and never in his life did he hear such a horrific, frightening cry as the one he and his family heard that night. The chilly night air blew through his black tresses, the spikes floating as he tried to figure out who or what screamed so loudly that everything in the mountains heard and scurried away in fright. After searching the river and cliffs, with not a body or even footprints in sight, he gave up and returned home.

"Find anything?" Chi-Chi inquired upon his return to their bedroom. Goku shook his head. "No, there was nothing there. I couldn't hear any of the animals either… it was weird." He couldn't fight off the strong sense of foreboding that overcame him as he slipped back into bed. Gohan had now calmed down and had drifted back to sleep. "I think its best we let him sleep here tonight. Whatever it was it's probably gone now," his wife said, yawning and gently placing Gohan in-between them. She felt comfortable that her husband hadn't found anything; that was better than if he had found someone dead or ran into some mythical creature. Goku didn't argue and, in a matter of minutes, Chi-Chi had fallen asleep, leaving her husband the only one to ponder on the scary sound.

He did not know why it bothered him so much, but the incident was freaky. There was nothing outside to suggest anyone had ever even been near their home or in the forest. It was like whoever screamed like that had just disappeared right after doing so. It made him uncomfortable, and he had major difficulty getting back to sleep. For try as he might, he just could not get the haunting scream out of his head, or rid himself of the gnawing feeling at his core, that something was terribly wrong. Maybe whatever it was really had left, maybe he was just overreacting to the whole thing. And maybe, just maybe, he did not really want to know the source of his family's abrupt awakening, or why it came the night before he was meant to partake in a very happy reunion at Kame House…

If Son Goku had only even glanced _behind_ the Son house, he might have seen the woman wearing a tattered and blood stained dress, her long brown-red hair flowing in the wind. Her pure black eyes peered at the house from her position in the trees, her ghostly pale, blood-smeared face immortalized in a mixture of anguish and fury, like a mother who lost her child and sought revenge, before she slowly drifted into the dark of the night, never to be seen again…

 **Hmm, well I guess for once, Chi-Chi wasn't the banshee of the show o_0**


	4. Chapter 4-The Planet Xanar Ghost

The orange sky that had been once bright and tantalizing, was now becoming a few shades darker, eclipsing into an inky black. Under the starless, quiet night of the planet, three men sat around a campfire. These men all wore near-similar amour and had brown fuzzy tails wrapped around their waists. They were the Saiyans, soldiers for the galactic overlord, Frieza, and the trio were taking a breather after a day of purging the planet of all intelligent life forms.

It was just a usual day doing their usual job. "This was too easy," the shortest of the group huffed, taking a large bite out of the odd looking sienna coloured meat they had been cooking over the large fire. His black flame-shaped hair appeared an orange ting in the flames, his onyx eyes cold and uncaring. "Those freaks didn't even try to fight back. Pathetic!" "Humph, guess Frieza's trying really beginning to doubt our skills," the largest of the three grumbled. His bare head reflected the licking flames, his mustached-mouth twitching ever so slightly. "He's doing it on purpose, talking about how he would 'hate if something were to happen'."

The shorter Saiyan spat in disgust, a half-hearted chuckle following a few moments later. "The little freak's just worried about us getting stronger." "That's true. The past three months our missions have been getting tame, not even worth it." The third Saiyan, with long spiky hair trailing down to his legs spoke as he took a chunk out of what appeared to be an arm. "Pah, they're barely even worth the attention of the likes of us. Just one of us could've handled a job like this – we wouldn't have even needed Vegeta," the hulking warrior sneered, glancing towards the flame-haired man.

Vegeta chuckled, a dark sound that would send chills down anyone else's spine. "A Saibaman could've taken care of these Xanarnians." He tossed the leg he'd been feasting on aside, stretching his body and taking a few glances around their camp. They were in the middle of a thick forested area, tall tress and shrubs surrounding them at every corner. Nearer to them were the bodies of a few of the unfortunate Xanarnians, scattered and dismembered, meat and flesh missing from a few pieces.

This entire thing was just disappointing. Not only were these bug-like aliens laughably weak but the planet was so small that there was barely any real contest. The Saiyans were a warrior race who thrived on battle and destruction, and though a helpless enemy was enjoyable, an enemy who could at least put up a fight was much more desirable. "Ridiculous, that being of our caliber, we would be sent to clear such insignificant dust mites." Not that they'd ever argue with their superior; saying no to Frieza almost always meant certain death.

"Meh, at least we're finished. We could get off this pebble quicker. We might actually get a bonus for finishing before the two-day deadline…" Nappa mused, a grin coming to his face at the thought of being paid extra. He did not understand how this job was even estimated to take a whole two days. "Just hope Zarbon doesn't screw us over again," Radditz, the long-haired man muttered in disdain, tossing his newly devoured meat piece into the fire, sending hot cinders flying momentarily into the dark air. The group grew quiet then, nothing but the sound of the cackling fire filling the dark air. After a few minutes of blissful silence, Vegeta stood up. "Well I think I'm done here. I'm gonna catch a little shut eye before we leave." Nappa agreed to the idea of sleep, getting up as the prince moved to an area a little away from the fire.

Radditz, who waited a while as his two comrades took their spots on the ground, got up and stretched his muscled arms and looked towards the thick treeline about thirty feet from the fire. The area was dark, not completely touched by the flame's glow; the trees standing tall and ominously and he shivered inwardly at how creepy the place really was now that all the chatting had died down, and the pitch blackness of the planet's night time did not sit well with him. Still he wouldn't show his discomfort in front of his cohorts, for fear of being ridiculed over something as silly as being afraid of the dark– it wasn't like he hadn't grown accustomed to these impromptu camp-outs – and decided to just go to bed. He had just taken his spot near the fire, laying down and facing the sky.

For several minutes, all was quiet and still, with Vegeta being the first to doze off. Nappa was soon behind, and his loud snore soon permeated the area; as usual Radditz was the last to get any sleep. He wasn't sure why it was like that – he supposed he just had a lot on his mind. Then, about half an hour later, he had just begun to slip into the blissful state of sleep when… something weird happened. The fire that had been burning just a while ago suddenly went out. His eyes snapped open and he glanced to where it had been, confused as to what put it out. There weren't any strong winds here and it certainly wasn't one of them. Mulling it over in his head, he sighed, and concluded that maybe it was just a gush of wind. What else could it be?

Forgetting about it, and too lazy to start another one, he fell asleep again. Then, another about forty minutes later, he was woken up by a strange sensation, one that he couldn't quite pinpoint. He noticed also that the temperature in the forest had suddenly dropped; Xanar was a tropical planet, and even at night was said to be rather warm, even without a fire. But, for some reason, the low-class Saiyan felt cold, like someone had poured ice water all over his body.

He looked over to where his prince was sleeping, arms behind his head and one leg propped on top the other, and then to Nappa who lay flat on his back. Radditz turned to the side, now facing the woods, and the strange feeling hit him with full force. He didn't know why, but he felt… scared for some reason. _Get it together Radditz! What's there to be afraid of? It's just some stupid trees and…_ His train of thought came to a screeching halt when, from the treeline he was facing, he heard what sounded like a bell tolling. It was loud and seemed to have an echo. Then, he saw someone, just in front of the trees, moving horizontally across the ground.

Even though it was literally black out there, his superior Saiyan sight gave him an advantage, and he was able to make out this strange person; whoever they were, their appearance genuinely spooked him. This stranger was a pure white from head to toe, looking to be wearing some kind of white ragged robes and had a strange green glow surrounding them. They were tall, taller than any of the Xanarnians they killed earlier; in fact, whoever it was they were taller than him by at least two feet, and appeared huge from where he was. He could see they had impossibly long arms, one dragging on the ground and the other held in front of him, holding a long white and glowing stick that was at least a foot taller than the ghastly figure, with a large bell attached to the top. Their face, from what he could see, was also unnaturally long and oval-shaped.

He gasped in shock, jumping back and bumping into Nappa and waking him in his fright. The older Saiyan growled, fists clenched in anger as he glared at his teammate. "Whaddya think you're doing Radditz!" he demanded groggily. Radditz sputtered and stammered, his tail frizzled out as he pointed at the direction where he'd seen the creature. "T-There's something there!" he squeaked. Nappa saw his tail and noted the look of terror on the younger man's face. He chuckled. "Aw relax, it's probably just some wild animal or something." No sooner had he said those words did they hear it: a loud, deep and mournful cry that made the battle-hardened ex-general jump to his feet in light-speed. He looked into the trees and saw the white figure that was making the terrifying sound. The person moved very slowly, as though their feet were tied to something very heavy and it was hard for them to move, or like someone who was in a slow-mo movie. "What the hell is that!?" he yelled, eyes wide and disbelieving.

Another mournful cry split into the night air, accompanied by the echoing of the bell, this time waking the snoozing prince. Vegeta opened his eyes, already gearing to attack whoever woke him up. He jumped to his feet, a white ki attack developing in his hand. "Alright, who wants to die-" His threat cut short when he noticed the fire was out and his two comrades were standing with looks of utter horror on their faces. "What's going on here?" he demanded, the orb of energy not wavering in the slightest. When the two said nothing, his well-trained eyes followed their line of sight and he made a little sound of surprise when he too saw the thing. "What the hell? What is that thing?" he asked, not to anyone in particular though.

Both Nappa and Radditz' tails were frizzled out behind them, their fear unmistakable. Not wasting any time, he sought out his scouter, finding it quickly by use of his ki. He quickly attached the red-lensed device to his ear, pressing a button and watching as yellow characters fluttered before the glass over his eye. If this thing was some sort of mutated Xanarnian he would deal with it personally… although, how was it possible for it to be one of the slaughtered natives? He was sure they were all dealt with, as there was no one else around by the time they were through. They had doubled checked all the villages and there weren't many places on this planet for anyone to evade them; they would have seen someone cowering in a hole somewhere, but that thought had not really sunk in at that moment. The symbols being displayed on his scouter came to a stop, and, eyes widening, he sputtered in shock. "This thing… it has no energy reading," be breathed. If something had no energy, then that meant only one thing…

With no words or coherent thoughts being formed to rationalize all of this, he did the one thing he could do, and instantly launched his attach at the spectral visitor. Then, to his and the others' further shock, the powerful attack didn't even phase the thing; in fact, it seemed to… go _through_ it, without causing even the slightest damage. Then, a second later, the apparition stopped and turned to face them; it's eyes were a glowing red and were very, very big and wide open. No one dared to move when it looked at them for what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few seconds; then, it continued to glide into the trees, rang the bell and released another chilling cry, and then vanished before their very eyes. It didn't go behind a tree or use some kind of technique – it literally just vanished into thin air.

There was nothing but silence once more, with none of the Saiyans making a sound, shock-stilled and frozen. Then, Nappa was the first to snap out of the trance. "Did you see it? You two saw it, right?" "Yea… but what was that?" "I… I don't know," Vegeta replied, unsure if what he had seen was really true. But, all of them had seen it, they saw when he tried to attack it, and they saw when it disappeared altogether. A moment later instincts kicked in, and they had gone to seek it out, combing through the forest, returning to the desecrated villages, even looking into the caves that dotted the planets… but the creature was nowhere to be seen.

They rejoined at the camp, and the next several minutes were spent with them discussing what had just happened, and giving theories on what that thing possibly was. After more than thirty minutes of arguing back and forth, and fully accepting that this had not been a figment of their imagination, the mutual understanding in the end was that, even though they did not want to believe it, the group may have just seen their first real life ghost.

As foolish as it sounded, it was really the most logical thing they could come up with at the time. The thing was so unnatural, looking nothing like the natives and, certainly, they did not dream or imagine it. They knew nothing about the planet's folklore – they did not care to since this planet would soon be sold on the planetary market, or if the existence of spirits was even a thing for them, but there was no other explanation for why it had no energy whatsoever, or how it had managed to escape Vegeta's attack and then just seemed to disappear from the planet without a trace, or how it had seemed to appear out of nowhere. Was it possibly the planet's spirit manifesting itself, and mourning the lost of its children? Was it a vengeful ghost of all the murdered Xanarnians? Or was it something that was straight out of native legend... or something even more nefarious than that? They did not know and, though they would not admit it openly, they were too spooked to ponder on it for too long.

"We are not going to talk about this to anyone, am I clear," Vegeta warned sternly. "Not even to Frieza." They agreed to keep this encounter a secret, as no one would believe them anyway, so what was the use? They left the very next morning and carried on as though nothing weird had happened; but the Saiyan squad would never forget the time they saw the ghost on Planet Xanar.

 **Ok so this is the last chapter for tonight - ghost encounter with the Saiyans takes place No. 4! Gonna try and get more stories; please, don't forget to Rate, comment, even if it's just to say 'Hi' or whatever... I wanna hear your opinions on these 'creepies'. Have a G'night!**


	5. Chapter 5- Highway Hellhound

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" The question came from a brown haired woman, face caked in makeup and matching, and well-manicured nails. "Of course I do Sheila," her companion replied, albeit uncertainly. The scar-faced man kept his eyes on the road, if it could be called that. Seriously, how did he get so far off the beaten path? Just an hour ago, he was cruising about with his newest date, taking in the scenes of West City stomach full from a fantastic (but really expensive) dinner. _Guess that's what you get for playing pro baseball,_ he thought flinchingly, thinking back to the near heart attack he suffered when the bill came back to him.

Girls these days had really luxurious taste, particularly the girls he'd pick up. He wasn't complaining though; it had been a few months since his break-up with Bulma and he figured that now would be the perfect time for some fun, right? The dinner date had gone well, better than he thought it would have actually – minus the dent in his wallet. But, sometime between them leaving the fancy restaurant and just sightseeing, with no real direction, they ended up in an unknown area. This stretch of road had no houses or buildings, just a few trees lining it and street lights with way too much space between them for anyone to feel comfortable. It was creepy and he did not like it.

And, why was he driving instead of flying the car? Well, Sheila, his date, had a phobia of flying and would freak out so terribly when he even suggested it. So they were stuck to the roads. "Are you really sure you know where we're going?" she asked for what seemed to be the one thousandth time. Yamcha sighed and gritted his teeth. "Of course I do; the exit's right up this way." He'd said that about two thousand times. He wasn't familiar with this particular road, or if it even led to anywhere; so far it just seemed like an endless highway. "I don't like this place," Sheila muttered, pulling the jacket he had loaned her tighter over her shoulders. "Yeah, me neither," Yamcha admitted, praying to Kami that weren't so lost as to not find their way out. Although, even if they were lost, all he'd have to do was wait until his date was asleep to take to the skies.

By the looks of it though, Shelia seemed more inclined to chat. She talked about all sorts of things that didn't make particular sense to the Z Fighter, or that he even cared about. She was a lot like Bulma actually – both of them _loved_ to run their mouths. He sighed, keeping his eyes out for any distinguishing marks or even a sign that would give a clue to where they were. _This is just great. We're getting nowhere fast and I'm almost out of gas. Guess I better turn around… don't know why I didn't think of that before._ He really wondered why he hadn't come up with that forty minutes ago, but hey, better late than never. He was just about to stop the car when Sheila suddenly said "Hey, what's that?"

The super-human scanned the darkness in front of him, at first not seeing what she was talking about. As he was about to press, he saw something walk into the light of the car's headlights. It was a good few feet from the car itself, but the headlights still provided enough light for them to make out a figure walking on the road. The first thing Yamcha thought was that it was a dog based on its shape and it walked on all fours. "What's a dog doing all the way out here?" he wondered. There weren't any houses here. Was it a stray? "It's kind of big to be a dog though," Sheila pointed out, craning her neck to get a better look at the animal.

She was right; whatever this thing was, it was much larger than any dog he'd ever seen. It was like the size of a bear cub, or slightly bigger, but that made less sense. What would a bear doing all the way out here? He was aware of the hybrids living amongst them, working and carrying on like normal humans. What if this was just one of those animal-people with some strange quirks? Then, he thought maybe it was a wolf, just because of its sheer size. Whatever it was, it was as black as night, blending in with the dark so well that if it weren't for his bright headlights, he might have run the thing over.

"What if it's lost?" Sheila was an avid animal lover and she would hate to think that someone's pet had wandered off so far from home. Yamcha however was not easily swayed. There was something weird about this dog, something that made him feel… cold. "I doubt it's someone's dog Sheila, we already agreed that thing's too big to be a dog." Before she could argue, they saw the animal turn and face them. Immediately, they noticed something that would have scared anyone; this dog or wolf or whatever it was, had glowing yellow-red eyes, and the face of a pit bull, but with an impossibly elongated snout, a monstrously long black tail stood up behind it. Its body seemed twisted with what looked like barbed wire entrapping its long body. It stared directly at the couple with its glowing eyes, standing still as a statue.

This unnerved them both, and, the two could have jumped out of their skins when the creature emitted a piercing, ghoulish howl that sounded as though it could be heard for miles. This howl was unlike any howl they'd heard any dog or wolf make; it sounded as more like the scream of man mixed with the howl of a dying dog. It was horrifying to hear. This hellish hound continued making its awful cry, stopping to then set its glowing eyes on the car. Both Yamcha and Sheila felt… hate, pure, unadulterated hate come from this creature. Yamcha had never felt such a deadly and intense hate and rage come from man or beast in his life. Not even in his earth-defying battles had he sensed such an evil emotion; it was like all his enemies' distaste and malice were combined into this one being.

He began shaking, his skin becoming heated under the animal's gaze. Then, the single most terrifying thing happened: the ghastly creature _charged,_ baring its razor sharp teeth, its growls sounding like thunder as it got closer. They heard what sounded like church bells going off, and, the animal's paws as it hit the ground appeared to be _smoking_ , as though its speed was too much for it. Yamcha had had enough by now and set the car into fly mode so fast that it could have broken with his strength.

They took off into the opposite direction at full speed, not once looking back. The animal's howl was still ringing in their heads, coupled with the mysterious bells and the overwhelming heat they were feeling, even though it was the middle of the night. In record time they made it back to the city and, pretty soon, he found Sheila's apartment. Wasting no time, they flew into her apartment, slamming and locking the door behind them. They were both panting and sweating as though they had run on foot back to her place; Yamcha's heart was threatening to burst out of his chest, and he had to steady himself to keep from falling over.

Sheila was simply petrified, and, in a shaky voice she asked "W-what was that Yamch?" "I don't even know! That-that thing was… I don't even have the words for it!" He honestly had no clue what they'd just encountered or what was going on during their close call. For a whole hour they remained on edge, occasionally looking out her window to see if the beast had managed to follow them somehow. Every tiny sound that came from outside her apartment made them jump, and they had checked to see if the door was truly locked so many times they may as well have been security guards.

It wasn't until the morning hours that they both calmed down enough to fall asleep – they didn't get into anything like they'd plan, but that was the last thing on their minds. When they woke up sometime in the afternoon, they talked about it, and tried to guess what kind of creature that was. Was it some kind of monstrous hybrid, a cross between a wolf and a dog? Where had it come from? Where did it go after their speedy escape? Has anyone else ever encountered the beast? They knew none of these answers, but there was one thing that Yamcha was so sure of that no one could tell him otherwise: in his years alive, he had never been as afraid as he was when they faced that… _thing_ , and he prayed to never see that creature again, for as long as he lived…

 **Hey, so umm I'm not really familiar with the legend of hellhounds - I actually just began listening to stories about them and thought it'd be interesting to write a chappie about it. Also, I really needed a story with Yamcha, lol. I actually had a hard time choosing between this and the story that would be the 6th chapter, but figured this one was better written anyway. So here is the fifth place story in this series - don't forget to comment and tell me what you think! Chapter 6 is coming right after this one!**


	6. Chapter 6-Shadow

"And the little fairies lived happily ever after." Closing the pink fairy tale book, the blond haired woman looked down at the little girl lying in the bed. The girl, no more than four years old, with blond hair cut just above her shoulders, smiled up at her mother. "I liked that story," she said in a high-pitched, squeaky voice. "Aw, I'm glad you did, Marron." The woman's blue eyes shone with affection as she tucked the little girl into her bed. She leaned down and kissed her, wishing her a good night before turning off the lamp and leaving the room.

Marron closed her eyes soon after, a contended, peaceful look on her little round face. She was always able to fall asleep after her mother read to her. The years spent with Krillen had more than mellowed the initially destructive cyborg, and she certainly proved to be a very good mother to their little girl. Marron yawned, snuggling under her warm blankets with her stuffed bear, dreaming nice dreams of fairies and things like that. All was perfectly normal for a few hours, until, Marron suddenly woke up. She was lying on her back and glancing around her little room. She didn't know why she had woken up – normally she'd be able to sleep through the night, unless it was to go potty. She did not need to use the bathroom however, so she was confused.

She stretched her tiny legs under the covers, looking all over for something. Did a noise wake her? Then, she looked at her door, which facing her bed on the other side of the room. Her room was dark since her night-light had stopped working just the night before, and her mommy had promised to buy a new one the next day. As she stared at her white door, she noticed that there was an area that seemed darker than the rest of the room. She sat up, clutching her sheets and focused on it. It took her a minute to adjust to the darkness, and what she saw sent waves of fear through her. There was a very, very tall and dark object standing by her door; it was so tall that it actually touched the ceiling, and it seemed to look like a person.

Marron ducked under her covers, trembling and trying to tell herself what her father would always tell her: monsters weren't real. "There's no such thing as monsters… there's no such thing as monsters…" she repeated in a wavering tone, clutching the blankets tightly over her head. A long while had passed and nothing happened, so she thought that the scary shadow was gone. Tentatively, she peeked out into the darkness, and her heart dropped when she saw that the thing was no longer by her door… it was now standing over her bed. Marron screamed, bringing everyone rushing to her room; her mom, Roshi and Oolong all came bursting through the door in seconds.

"Marron, what is it? What's wrong?" 18 inquired, flicking the switch and flooding the room with light. The little girl was sitting in her bed, crying and shaking terribly. She struggled to get the words out properly, only able to say that there was a monster in her room. Now, everyone in the Kame house had more or less grown accustomed to Marron's nightmares and childish imagination. It was something they learnt to put up with. 18, realizing this may be just another nightmare but wanting to assure her daughter, began to look around while the others went to comfort the little girl. "Hey sweetie, it's alright; no monster's gonna get you once we're here," Roshi declared fearlessly, flexing his sleeved arm to make his point. "Yeah kid, don't worry. You're going to be fine," Oolong reassured, patting her on the head.

After checking her closet and toy chest, 18's search came up clean. "There's nothing here. You probably just had a nightmare." Marron rubbed her tiny dark eyes, whimpering as, she was not totally convinced. This had seemed too real to just be a nightmare; she knew what her nightmares were like, and never did her mind come up with something so scary. Still though, her mom had checked and there was nothing, so she decided to believe her. 18 kissed her daughter, tucking her in again, and after everyone said their goodnights, turned the light off again and left.

Marron lay still in her bed, her eyes darting around the now once again darkened room. Everything seemed scarier now; her dolls appeared sinister, her teddy bear wore a snarl, and her closet was now a hiding place for creatures. She tried not to think on what she'd seen, as she really was tired and only wanted to sleep. She had managed to doze off again at some point… but, it didn't last long when she felt her bed shift. She got up to see what moved her bed, and saw the shadowy figure again, this time at the foot of her bed, peering at her. Marron squeaked in fright, and, then something even scarier happened. The second she made that sound, the figure slithered away from the bed like a snake and towards her closet; the closet door swung open and the shadow person slid in and closed the door.

That was it for her. She jumped out of the bed and ran to the door, only to run straight into her father. Krillen had just gotten back from work (he's a police officer for this story) and was just coming to check on her. He was surprised to see she was still awake. "Marron? What are you doing?" the short man asked. "T-there's something in my closet!" the little girl cried, holding on to him as though her life depended on it. Glancing into her room for a moment, Krillen looked back to his daughter and said "It's okay. Let's go and check it out together." He was accustomed to her tales of monsters in the closet, just as everyone else, and honestly did not think he'd find anything there.

He turned on the light and they approached the closet, Marron still clinging to him. He slowly grabbed to doorknob and pulled it forward; just as he thought, nothing but her clothes and shoes could be seen. "There, see? There's nothing in here," he offered with a smile, allowing her to get a view of the monster-free closet. "Now, it's pretty late so I think you should get back to bed." He had walked over to her small bed and had pulled the covers back for her to get in, but Marron seemed hesitant. "C-can I sleep with you and Mommy tonight?" She looked up at him with such a sad and pathetic look that he couldn't say no. Happily, Marron grabbed her bear and the two began walking down the hall to where his and 18's room was.

About halfway there, Krillen stopped, remembering that he hadn't shut the closet door after searching. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up with you," he said, watching as she skipped down the hall. He turned and went back to her room, thinking how this would be the third time this week that she'd be bunking with them. 18 wouldn't be too happy about that. Sighing and mentally preparing himself for the backlash, he opened the door and had just taken a step inside when he froze. He had walked in just in time to see the closet door that had been left wide open, slam shut. He jumped, startled as he stood there, not understanding how the door closed. The window wasn't opened, so the breeze couldn't have blown it shut. He felt his blood run cold. Was something really in there?

Cautiously, he approached the door, placing his ear on the cool wood and listening to hear if anything was inside; he was met with silence. He slowly grasped the doorknob with a shaky hand, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. _Come on Krillen, don't be such a wuss!_ Finally gaining his resolve, he yanked the door open and prepared to come face to face with something… but it didn't happen. The closet was the same as they had left it. "Guess the stress of all of this work is getting to me," he chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his black hair. He felt silly for being scared over nothing. Closing the door for the last time, he took a quick glance around his daughter's room, rechecked the window to make sure it was really shut, and, once he was pleased with security, he left and made his way back to his two favorite ladies.

Krillen decided that he wouldn't mention the closet closing on its own; there was no need to further scare the four year old, especially if he and his wife were to enjoy their bed without a little girl intruding on their space. It was going to take a lot already to convince her to return to her own bed tomorrow night. Besides, there wasn't anything there anyway… was there?

 **Erm, ok so I don't really know much about shadow people (hence why this part might come off as weaker than the others) but I wanted to write a chapter with Krillen, so Shadow Person in Kame House takes place No.6! XD**

 **Soo, I don't know if anyone is really reading these little notes, but after this chapter, I'll be switching over to more realistic situations with stalkers and stuff. And, once again, please lemme know what you guys think; I'm getting a lot of views but everyone's silent :( so, to all the guys sneaking a peek, let your words flows will ya? :D And, for those who are reading, if I don't post chapter 7 sometime tomorrow, then it'll be late Saturday night/early Sunday morning depending on how the ideas come to me (and if I'm not totally lazy lol) Soo goodnight for now everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7- Scouter Creeper

_Hey guys - so if you read the note in the previous chapter, this segment would consist of stories that people can better relate to than the paranormal stories._

 _For these stories I'll be writing them in classic LetsNotMeet form, and the stories would be written in the POV of whatever character the story's about (so don't get confused lol). Also, one of these stories would be based on an experience I had, so, to whoever's reading this series, if you could guess which one is my story, well, kudos (I don't have prizes to give :P). Also I'm going to try and make the number of stories in both sections equal, although I have a lot more ideas for the LetsNotMeet segment but we'll see where this goes. Soo let's get into story No. 1 for LetsNotMeet!_

(This is a space version of a telephone stalker)

 _ **SCOUTER CREEPER**_

 _by Prince Vegeta_

This happened to me when I was eighteen, and, to this day, I still can't wrap my head around it. Being a soldier in Frieza's army from childhood, I've seen a lot of bizarre, even scary things out on the field; civil wars, creatures of myth; heck, I contributed to the wholesale genocide of races in that freak's name. It was my job and it paid well; plus, as the Saiyan prince, my natural thirst for battle was being sated at the same time, so it was a reasonable deal. However, there was one time in my life as a soldier where something happened that affected me directly. I don't know how many of you would believe it (because I honestly still can't believe it happened), but I'm going to share it anyway.

So like I said, I was eighteen when this strange and, undeniably creepy incident began. I'm not sure how many of you are aware, but it is protocol for all men under Frieza's tillage to own a scouter: a device used to communicate with others on a wide range, send and store messages, to listen in and keep tabs on your squad mates (or in the lizard punk's case, low key spy on everyone), and it was also useful in gauging an opponent's power, or for a simpler term, how strong they were.

Something else that is important to note is that all the scouters within the empire were all directly connected to one main database with one code, and only certain people ever had access to both of these. So, just remember all of this so you could understand why everyone, even the 'almighty' Frieza was baffled about the events that occurred. It began one day while I was on-planet, on PF-79 with my two comrades, Nappa and Radditz. We three were the only Saiyans within the throngs of races employed in Frieza's Galactic Army and the PTO. We had recently returned from two missions which spanned a little more than a month, and, as this was one of those rare times where the devil himself (Frieza) would be on base, we were ordered to return to the planet as soon as we were finished.

The missions were rather uneventful, aside from the pillaging and destruction but that was just the usual stuff. We were all in our little flat on the base; I was taking a shower, Radditz was in the kitchen and Nappa was doing kami-knows-what. After taking a shower and stepping out, I was just finishing putting on my clothes when I heard my scouter make the little chirp noise, indicating that someone was trying to reach me. Of course, the first thing I thought was it was Zarbon, either to remind me about our 'training sessions' that Frieza felt I needed, or to just be a prick about something. Naturally I took as long as possible to actually check the message, and was surprised to see nothing. No notice, no reminder, nothing.

I didn't think too much of it as those things had a tendency to malfunction. I just turned it off and spent the rest of the day part of the cycle just doing whatever I normally did (since there technically isn't any daytime or night time on the base we use artificial cycled 'days' to keep track of things). The next day though, I wore up to something rather unnerving. I was going to be away from the flat for most of the 'day' and Nappa, being the ever-dutiful guardian, thought it best I take my scouter with me so we could keep in touch. After my usual arguments of me not being a baby, I just took the thing and left. I had put the scouter on so I could tune in on the general frequency and see if anything new was going on around here; what I didn't expect to see though was a computed message in my inbox.

I didn't recognize the SN (scouter number) it had come from, and I just didn't want to have my inbox full so I checked it. It simply read ' _Hello'_. I scuffed at this person's idiocy. What dimwit would send a message through scouter just to say 'hello'? I deleted the message and carried on. I had a training session with Zarbon in TR 3, which was like a half-hour's walk from our flat but I made it there in half the time (I hated it whenever he berated me for being late). Obviously, training means fighting so I had to remove my scouter for the thirty minute session – I won't go into details, but I will say that for once, I got the upper hand in our 'battle'. Zarbon was pissed but didn't want to show it, instead just making some monotone comment about how I was 'improving slightly' or whatever.

After getting my things together I decided to send Nappa a message – I was hungry and wanted to eat. There was a little diner that we liked to eat at (the base on 79 is basically a city with just about every convenience you could think of) and I wanted to know if I should wait up for him and Radditz if he wasn't busy. Just as I put the thing on, I was surprised to see that on the corner of the screen where my mailbox was, that I had fifteen new messages and one voice note. Confused since I wasn't exactly the most popular guy in town, I opened the mailbox to see what was going on… and I immediately regretted it.

The messages started out with 'Hello Vegeta', nothing too weird. But the very next one said 'How are you, my sweet prince?' From there they just got weirder and weirder, with this person asking me a bunch of ridiculous and weird questions. For whatever reason, even after reading all of those I still listened to the voice note: there was nothing but static. Now even more confused than ever I emptied my mailbox, shot Nappa a quick message and left the training room. Whoever this person was I wasn't about to let them ruffle me with their strangeness; I did not know who this was, like I said before, but then like I also said before, it wasn't like everyone on 79 wanted to message me.

I had forgotten about it when I met up at the diner and the rest of the day went by without anything really happening. Then, night time came, and things got weirder. I had left my scouter on for a bit before going to bed, and during that time, it was chirping like a drunken bird. Literally every minute it was _chirrrrp! chirrrrp!_ You could guess how quickly that got annoying. I couldn't even imagine who'd be trying to get on to me at that hour, but I didn't want to take the chance in case it really was something important… but no, it wasn't any of my superiors at all. It was the same damned guy from before, and this time his messages were downright creepy. They asked if I was asleep, what I had been doing that day, if I enjoyed my day and kept calling me their 'sweet prince'. I think that was the creepiest part of all of it.

Then, I started thinking that maybe this was some kind of prank; us as Saiyans were prime targets for everyone else's ridicule and bad jokes, and with me being the prince it made sense that they'd try it on me. I called Nappa and Radditz in and let them see the messages; immediately they both swore that it wasn't them, but the theory of it being a prank wasn't as far fetched. It was the only thing that made sense and they told me to just ignore it. "It's probably just some loser," Nappa had said, not really concerned about it. Radditz however seemed a bit troubled, but he was a worry-wart so I paid no mind. It was over the next few days that things began to escalate. This person would message me thirty times a day, and send these weird voice notes which consisted of either just white static or some strange noises that I couldn't recognize. I remember one of them sounding like something was underwater, making these loud _glob glob_ noises.

One day when I was in a particularly bad mood, the person messaged me and I replied for the first time, demanding to know who the hell they were and for them to do some less than healthy things to themselves. After that, the messages became more vulgar and violent, with this freak saying in great detail what he wanted to do with me should he get his hands on me, how he'd love to pull and suck on my tail, calling me a cute catch with my bangs (I hadn't cut them at this point and they were just slightly curly at that age) and the 'best prince in the universe'. I admit, I was sickened by the things this person was saying, and I kept asking who they were but they would never tell me. I already had a line of possible suspects who I thought was behind this; Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, one of the Ginyus and Frieza. Frieza was the most likely as he was one of the few persons who had range on all the scouters, and he was the sadistic type who'd love to screw me over like this; that, and he was the only person who I thought was creepy enough to say these disgusting things, all just to get a laugh. This person clearly knew what I looked like which meant they must have seen me before.

When I showed the others the new messages, Nappa became concerned at the threatening language of the notes (and was slightly embarassed by the more direct things this freak said) and said that we should do something about it. I had already decided to confront Zarbon about it the next time we met, although chances of him owning up to it were non-existent. Still, it was something. Then, my luck changed, as we received a notice that Frieza requested an audience with us over some special mission he was sending us on. This had to have been a really big one if he himself wanted to brief us on it; I resolved to lay my complaint with him since both Zarbon and Dodoria would be there.

The next day we arrived at his main office, and I waited until he was done going over the specifics of the job before I made a point for a new scouter. Now, believe me when I say that obtaining a new scouter was a hassle – you couldn't just waltz on into the armory and get a new one, and you needed the proper authorization and a valid reason for wanting a new one, which is why I couldn't just drop my old one in the first place. He asked me what was wrong with the one I had, and I told him that I felt someone was pranking me; he thought it was funny, saying that someone 'just wanted to have fun with you monkeys'. Both Zarbon and Dodoria were snickering over my poor excuse for an exchange, until Nappa mentioned that this prankster was being threatening towards me.

This seemed to catch Frieza's attention (you know, me being his 'favorite monkey' and all) as he didn't take threats towards me likely, as ironic as that may sound. He said he wanted to see what all of this was about, I gave him my scouter and he made Zarbon connect it to a portable view-screen. They dug up in my history and soon found the messages. Remember how I said I was sure it was one of them responsible for all of this? Well, I was sure that now the evidence was there for everyone to see that I would at least see a flash of embarrassment cross one of their faces… but, that did not happen. When Frieza read through my inbox, his face dropped like a stone. He seemed… disturbed, genuinely troubled by what he was reading.

Zarbon and Dodoria seemed just as confused by it, and in a controlled tone, Frieza asked "Who sent you these?" When I told him that I didn't know the source, he ordered Zarbon to do some kind of reverse search on my scouter; if it came up to be someone on the base then he'd deal with it. It took a minute for the green man to do whatever he had to do, and then he said something that made my blood freeze: the source of the messages did not come from any of our scouters. The frequency was from some unknown planet that wasn't even enlisted in Frieza's army. Frieza became white, and soon his demeanor changed from being troubled, to utter and terrifying rage.

I had _never_ seen him so angry in my life, not until much later in my life anyway. He immediately called a full staff meeting of everyone on 79, and a few squads that had been deployed were called back to base. For hours he interrogated and threatened everyone over the creepy messages; everyone swore up and down that they had nothing to do with it, and everyone's scouters came up clean after a scan was done. After that, the situation which I thought was just someone being gross, became a matter of security, as Frieza realized that an outsider may have somehow overrode the single code used to gain access to the scouters, and could quite possibly be eavesdropping on everyone, including him. To make this even stranger, whoever did this would have had to gone through mind blowing lengths just to track down my specific SN in the millions of activated scouters, and there was the possibility that they may have even listened in on my conversations with Nappa and Radditz while we were off-planet.

After that, everyone got new scouters and a new universal tracking code was implemented with even more stringent guards put in place, and the stalking stopped. Even though this was more than forty years ago I remember it as though it happened five minutes ago. There had been an attempt to track down the person who did this but nothing much came of it, and pretty soon after that, things went back to normal. I still don't know who was really responsible for those messages, but, to the sick, disgusting, perverted freak that wanted to 'do things' to eighteen-year-old me, and who had the audacity to be even creepier than Frieza, you better pray to the gods that we **_never_** meet, because I will do some things to _your_ body that you most certainly won't like.

 **Hmm, I know a lot of people that would like to creep on a teenage Vegeta tho ^_^**

 **So here's my first DBZ LetsNotMeet story (this was literally the first idea I got and I have another one already so look out for chapter 8 really soon). As usual, hope you guys liked it; let me know what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Creepy Clown

_**by Goten**_

 **CREEPY CLOWN**

This is a pretty weird story from my childhood; it's one of those stories that, even today, still manages to send shivers down my spine when I think about it. I was really young when this happened, like four, and it started at my friend Trunk's birthday party. Trunks is a year older than me and his parties were always the best. There'd be a lot of games and snacks (I really just liked the snacks) and a bunch of kids to play with. I'd been going to his parties since I was two and I always had a blast.

For his fifth birthday, I remember me, my mom and older brother Gohan got to Capsule Corps just as the party began. There were already a lot of people there, and I remember that the theme for his party was pirates; I remember because I had this really ridiculous pirate hat made from random junk around the house and a cardboard sword. I hated that dumb hat, but at least from what I remember nobody seemed to care anyway. My mom had gone off with Trunks' mom, Miss Bulma, and Gohan was hanging out with some other kid that was around his age. They were the only two big kids there and they pretty much stayed away from us 'little kids'.

The party itself is kind of a blur to me, but there are a few things that I distinctly remember: first, there was a huge bouncy house in the shape of a pirate ship set out in the back of the estate, and me and Trunks were trying to see who could jump the highest. The next thing is that his dad, who I call 'Mr Scary', was sitting on a lawn chair talking with another parent (the only reason why I remember this is because he never talks to anyone, so it was weird to me). Finally, the other thing that is clear in my mind was the clown Miss Bulma hired to perform for us kids. He was your usual clown; big floppy yellow and red shoes, red nose, brightly striped shirt and overalls, and the brightest red hair I'd ever seen. He also had these weird red eyes that creeped me out.

I'm not really a fan of clowns and so when the time came for us to go and watch him do his tricks, I tried to stay as far away from him as possible. Of course, being the birthday boy's best friend made it impossible for me to even think of being anywhere besides right next to him, which happened to be in the front. I just tried to ignore the clown's eyes; I can't remember what he said his name was, but I'm going to call him Red, just because of his hair and eyes. So, Red for the most part was your average clown. He made balloon animals for everyone, did that trick where he pulled colorful cloth out of his mouth, even juggled. While he was handing out the balloon animals, he would say something to each kid, like 'Now you take care of that doggie' or 'Be careful with that giraffe!' in a comical, cheery tone.

But when it was my turn, he looked at me and said something that weirded me out: 'Now, you be a good with this elephant, or I'll be really unhappy.' And he made this exaggerated sad face. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded and ran back over to the others. It wasn't entirely creepy but it was strange that he'd say that to me; however at that age I forgot about things really fast and soon I was busy running about and stuffing my face with cake. Then, I began to notice something… strange. We had the entire place to play and be 'pirates', and I'm sure you guys know how ridiculously huge CC is. Whenever we went to a different area to start a new game, I would see Red some feet away, just staring and smiling. This happened like eight times, with us being in a completely random area of the compound, and him suddenly appearing seconds later.

I pointed this out to Trunks but he didn't care – he just said something about the clown wanting to be a pirate too. Well, whatever, I thought, he wasn't really doing anything. Then, at one point I had stopped playing to get something to drink from one of the snack tables. I had just gotten myself some punch from one of the large bowls when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around, and saw Red standing there with a huge grin on his face. Then, in the creepiest voice ever he asked "Are you going to share that, little boy?" I noped out of there so fast that I practically flew (I hadn't learnt to fly at that age yet). Once again I told Trunks about how creepy Red was, but he brushed it off. "I'm not scared of him – I could just punch him and he won't be so scary!" he said.

Even at the age of five Trunks was as stubborn and proud as can be. But I wasn't as bold as he was, and I went to find Gohan and told him. Gohan, naturally, took it more seriously than Trunks, and he told me he'd take care of him. For the rest of the party I didn't see Red, so I figured my big brother must've talked to him, and I enjoyed the rest of the day. Soon night came and the party was over. Both Trunks and I had begged our moms to let me sleep over that night. They finally agreed when they couldn't take our whining anymore, so now here me and Trunks were in his room, playing with his new toys and just being normal little boys (for once). We stayed up way past our bedtime watching TV and eating snacks, and didn't pass out until long after everyone else in the house was asleep.

Sometime later, like around two in the morning, I had gotten up. I can't remember why but I think I was either hungry or thirsty, because I ended up sneaking down into the kitchen. Now, from this point on I really can't say if I dreamt it or not; I had gone down into the kitchen of that particular area and had gone digging around in the fridge for whatever I wanted. That was when I heard what sounded like a door opening; I froze, thinking it was Miss Bulma or Mr Vegeta (if it was him I was dead). So I quickly closed the fridge and was about to slip back upstairs, but something caught my eye. Standing in one of the exits of the kitchen was Red; he was just standing there, still and silent with the creepiest smile I've ever seen in my life.

I just stared back at him in shock, unsure of what to do. At first I thought it was actually a statue, because he wasn't moving at all. But then he did – he moved, taking one step towards me, and in this soft voice said "Good little boys don't steal food from others. You're a veeery _bad_ boy." Then he started laughing this scary, demonic laugh that nearly made me piss myself. I dashed back upstairs and flew into Trunks' room. I just hid under the covers the entire night, and I can't even remember falling asleep. All I remember is waking up to sunlight pouring into the room and Trunks kicking me to wake up. The day was normal and later that evening I went back home.

I didn't tell anyone about what I saw that night because I'm not sure if I just dreamt the whole thing or not, and I didn't think anyone would believe me anyway… but now that I'm older, I'm starting to doubt that more and more. So yeah, not really scary I know, but at that age it was. So, Creepy Red, let's not meet again…

 **Yaayyyyy I did it! A creepy clown chapter! XD Lolz the ideas for these stories are coming a lot faster than the paranormal ones! I know how a lot of people hate clowns so... Creepy Birthday Party Clown is our second LetsNotMeet 'post'. Also, sorry if Goten may be a little OOC here - I never wrote him before and I'm trying to get everyone to react the same way they would in the real world. This is gonna be the last chapter until (tomorrow night?) I'm gonna work on another one but I'll be busy this evening, so... yea, that's it for now.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Who was it?

**Who was standing outside our window?**

 ** _by Tien Shinhan_**

This is a very short story, and might not be as scary since nothing really happened per se, but I thought I'd share it because it's the thought of it that's creepy. Me and Chiatzou live out in the Himalayas (the snowy mountains) and we are literally the only two out here. I really have to stress the slim chance of anyone who isn't capable of flying, or doesn't have the appropriate vehicle being able to make their way out here, and not many people even know there are people out here.

The reason why we even chose this spot was for meditation/training reasons, as we both needed the privacy that the mountains can afford. There isn't much out here; just miles and miles of white snow, treacherous mountains and terrible weather. We live in a small cabin that was constructed to fit our needs perfectly. Chiatzou and I share a room; we both have our own beds, his bed is across the room facing the window, and my bed is directly underneath this window. The window in question faces what would be our 'front yard', and it's a one-level place so we saw everything on ground level.

What happened was this: we had spent the entire day doing some mountain climbing and image training. We finished at around six that evening, got back to our place, cooked and ate some dinner. Since we don't have things like television we normally just spend some time talking about a bunch of stuff before turning in. Sometime really late, like around three in the morning I suddenly woke up. I didn't know what had woken me up at first and I was extremely tired from the day's training too. I turned over on my side and was now facing the window, and that's when I saw a shadow standing right outside the window.

For some reason I wasn't alarmed (I think it's because I was really tired) and, initially, the shadow wasn't moving, so I assumed it was just a reflection or something. Then, I shifted a little and yawned; that was when this shadow or whatever, saw that I was half-awake and moved away pretty quickly, like someone was running away. It was so fast that I actually thought I had imagined it and, like I said I wasn't too concerned about it anyway and just went back to sleep. The next morning as we sat down for breakfast, Chiatzou told me something that was pretty weird, but at the time I didn't make the connection. "There was something tapping on the window last night, and when I looked at the window I saw the shadow of someone duck down. I thought I was dreaming so I didn't wake you up."

I looked at him and said "That's weird, I had a dream that I saw a shadow outside the window too." It wasn't until later that day when we were taking a break from training that I began to think that it was strange, that me and Chiatzou would have the exact same dream. When I asked him what time he saw the shadow, he said it was probably a little before three, the time I had woken up. We talked about it a little more and realized then that, there was no way that we both would've dreamed about the same thing. I knew I was awake when I saw whoever that was because I was sensing Chiatzou's energy, and, now that I think about it, I was sensing a little energy outside the window too, but figured it was just an animal.

Put two and two together, and we realized that someone might have actually been outside our bedroom window. How and why? I really don't know, but it was definitely not an animal that I saw. Then, just to confirm what I suspected I searched the outside of our room, and saw what looked like very faint finger prints on the glass, faded by the excessive snowing; clearly, whoever it was had touched the glass while they were looking in, and were spooked when they saw me move. I'm guessing it was actually them tapping on the window that woke me up. I really don't who that was or how they even ended up all the way out here – was it someone who went too far out on a hike? Someone who thought the place was empty? Or was it someone with less than innocent intentions? I'll never know, but if it's the latter, which may explain why they took off only after they realized I was awake: strange person that stood outside our window at three in the morning, doing kami-knows-what, and ran when I woke up, for your sake we better not meet.

 **Lol, ok so I really needed a Tien/Chiatzou thing and this was the only remotely creepy thing I could come up with (cuz what isn't scary about some creepy stranger looking in on you?). Also, I lied (apparently I have a little more time before I have to go, so here's a surprise, really short chapter and story 3 in Lets Not Meet!)**


	10. Chapter 10 - He just walked on in!

**A MAN WAS IN MY HOUSE!**

 _ **by Chi-Chi**_

This has to be the scariest thing I've ever experienced, even more so considering where and when it happened. So, most of you will know me as Goku's wife – this story takes place back when I just had Gohan. Even though this was years ago, I remember it as plain as my name! It was a bright and sunny afternoon and I, being the ever-dutiful wife and new mother, I was busy doing work around the house; cleaning, cooking, tending to my baby boy. At the time Goku had gone out to get something (I can't remember, I think it was probably firewood?) but he was going to be gone for a good while.

After finishing all the housework and getting Gohan to finally fall asleep, I decided to take a little nap before Goku got back; I deliberately did not call him in because I really needed these quiet minutes, since Gohan had been fussier than usual the night before and I hardly got any sleep. So I fell asleep on the couch in the family room, eager for my mommy nap with no interruptions. Well, that didn't last long as about twenty minutes after I'd gotten to sleep, I heard the door open. Naturally I thought it was Goku coming back and, without opening my eyes (foolishly), I said "Goku honey, just give me a minute and I'll get you your food." He didn't say anything, and I thought that was really strange since my husband is always hungry and he would've normally said something like "Aw, but Chi I'll die before then!" or something of the sort. And that was when I noticed that he didn't greet me the way he normally would after getting home, no matter how short the trip. Usually he'd say "Chi-Chi, I'm home!' like those sitcoms you see on television.

I thought this was so unlike him, and I heard him moving towards me so he was definitely there. I opened my eyes to see what he was doing and I felt my heart just about stop. Standing in the room was not my husband; no, it was some strange, dirty looking man, who looked like he hadn't showered since _birth!_ He was the most disgusting man I'd ever laid eyes on! He just stared down at me with this look that I couldn't describe even if I tried - he seemed unstable if you ask me. It was terrifying and for a few seconds, I was frozen, unable to even speak. Then, I let out the most ear piercing screech you'd ever hear, getting ready to fly at him; this surely scared him off because he went speeding through the door and into the woods. I chased him and saw him disappearing into the wilderness; then, now that I was able to think and realized what had just happened, I rushed back inside and locked the door. I then went and got Gohan; luckily he was unhurt and I just held him until Goku really got back. Before he could even mention food I told him about the man and that he had to go and find him, telling him that if he didn't go he'd have to get his own food for the rest of the week.

That was enough incentive for him and he took off into the woods. I stayed there, holding Gohan and shaking like mad. He came back about fifteen minutes later, and this is what he told me: apparently the guy was camping somewhere further down the mountain and had wandered far off the trail, and ended up at our house. "He was pretty harmless, Chi," my husband said, trying to calm me down. But what I want to know is, and please don't tell me I'm over-exaggerating, why on earth would you just walk into some stranger's house that you just happened to 'wander' upon? And why would you just stand there, even after realizing someone was home, and just stare down at them? I didn't buy that harmless camper story at all but Goku's a bit more gullible I guess. It's just the way that he looked at me, he seemed so... off, you know?

This might not seem so scary to most of you, but to me, a woman alone in a house with a newborn baby, and some strange man just waltzing on in while you're napping, is horrifying. I just wish I was faster because I would've taught that creep a thing or two. Strange 'camper' that walked into my house, and watched me, a defenseless young mother sleep, let's never meet! And if we do, let's meet when I'm armed with a frying pan!

 **Haha, so there we have Chi-Chi's encounter with a hobo as LNM No. 4!. Sorry this is so short lol the other chapters would be longer I promise :) So you know the usual, rate, comment, blah blah. Chapter (10)? is coming up reeal soon so stay tuned ;) Thanx!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Weird Experience

**SOCIAL MEDIA CREEPER**

 _ **by Marron (in this story she's seventeen)**_

So, I'm not sure if this would make sense to anyone, but I wanted to share it because it's one of the weirdest things to happen to me. This all started one day on My Universe. You all know Facebook, right? Well, we have that too (sort of). It's not really Facebook per se, but it's more like something that's been developed over the years by the greatest techs and scientists. It apparently allows you to converse and befriend persons from other worlds, but so far there are no aliens on my list (and I'm glad for that).

I spend a lot of time on My Universe and have tons of people as Friends; I don't really know all of these people (and yes, it's stupid to add people you don't know), but at the time I didn't see anything wrong. It wasn't like I was going to meet any of these people; a lot of them, particularly the guys, would talk to me on there. You could guess what most of the convos ended up being – after a certain point I'd just ignore them and move on with my life. Well, this one time a guy messaged me; we're gonna call him 'Bozo' for this story.

So Bozo messaged me one day, telling me good morning and asking how I was doing. Seems normal so far, right? Then, about two minutes in he asks 'Where do you live?' Um, what? Remember how I said I have a cut-off point? That was it; after he asked me that I stopped talking to the guy. So six months go by (and keep in mind, during those six months not ONCE did I talk with Bozo again), and it's now January of the following year. I just got the newest model phone (The Zeluxe D), and with that I got a new social media called Fingers (our version of WhatsApp). It was all good, I was just talking with my friends, being busy with my life and all of that.

One afternoon while I was talking to a friend on Fingers, I see I got a message from an unknown number. I don't know why, but I let the person text me. The person said 'Hello', asked how I was doing and then said my name (note: I should've said this earlier but the name I use on My Universe is different from the one that everyone knows me by. It's just a dumb made up name). So, when I saw this guy calling me by that name I got confused, since everyone that knows me personally call me by my real name and never even use the fake name.

I said hi and asked them if I knew who they were; he told me yes, that we're friends on MU. I asked him what his name was (because I couldn't remember giving anyone from MU my number). He said 'Bozo', and, honestly, I couldn't remember anyone with that name. Then, he said something that made me freeze: 'I had your number for a while now, but I just got a new phone so I added you'. Um… what? I checked to see if I had ever really talked to this guy, and sure enough, I saw our chatlog… but we'd literally barely spoke to one another.

It was literally like eight words in total in that chat. I became more and more confused as he began asking me more personal questions; what I was doing at the moment, what I had planned for that weekend, and he even asked me where I lived again. I was freaking out and barely answering him; at the same time, I was telling my friend who I'd been talking to what was going on. She wasn't as worried about it, saying that the guy couldn't do anything because he didn't even know me. I realized she was right but it was still very creepy. Bozo kept trying to keep the conversation going, even though I was barely contributing to what was really a one-sided chat.

Eventually I told him I had to go (made up some excuse about homework or whatever), and left. I had a boyfriend at that time and I told him about Bozo, and showed him the messages, trying to figure out how he really got my number. My boyfriend is kind of tech-savvy and he said that maybe he got it from a corresponding media linked to MU; but when he checked, there was nothing there. I checked and rechecked my MU account just to be sure, and my number was nowhere there. Then, I realized something even creepier; even if my number was on my account, it would've had to have been my old number from my old phone that I used to sign up initially. I hadn't done any updates on that and really did not understand.

Then I thought that maybe he got it from one of our mutual friends; but when I checked, I noticed that we had like, more than fifty mutual friends, and none of them were close enough to even have my number themselves. And, even if they did, he would've had to gone through _all_ of them to get it. I blocked him on Fingers right after that… but, it didn't end there. A few weeks after I blocked him, he tried messaging me on MU with a different account – the only reason why I knew it was him was because the profile pic for this account was the exact same as his Fingers picture. I didn't reply, and I hadn't heard from him since... and then, something else happened. Now, I don't know if I imagined this or not, but one time I went out with Bulla (Bra) and a few other friends to do some shopping. While we were walking past a store, Bulla saw something that she liked and, since I had been in front, had to turn around to meet them. As I did, a guy was walking in the direction that I'd been going in, and when he saw me, as I walked past he stopped and stared at me. I felt weird and practically ran into the store; the reason why I'm mentioning this is because... the guy looked exactly like Bozo from his pictures. I don't know, maybe I'm just paranoid and it really was someone else? I didn't see him after that, so maybe it was all in my head.

But, Bozo, I really don't know how you got my number, or why you'd even bother to try and talk to me after six months of me NOT talking to YOU... but please, let's not meet.

 **Hmm, creepy one, ay? So yeah these stories are coming quick, but, just a heads-up for anyone reading: I'm actually working on another DBZ fanfic that I hope to post here soon, so it may take a little time from this series (don't worry I still have more before I finish this one) and I'm actually enjoying this Reddit thing. But for tonight this is going to be it - hope you guys enjoy these two new chapters tho :D I'm out, peace!**


	12. Chapter 12- Screaming Ice-cream Man

**SCREAMING ICE-CREAM MAN**

 _ **by Bulma Briefs**_

Hey, so I don't usually share such personal stories like this, but seeing that this is the new 'thing' with everyone, I figured I'd give it a shot. This is something that happened in my childhood, years before I met Goku and began looking for the Dragon Balls. I was five, and, this is the first time that I would consider my superior memory to be a curse, because I remember this so vividly it's crazy.

I had this friend, Callie, who I went to preschool with. She was my best friend back then, and we're actually still pretty good friends. In fact, if it wasn't for her calling me one day just to talk about out girl days, I might not have remembered this extremely creepy encounter we had together. It was summer, which meant no school, which also meant sleepovers. Callie and I would take turns sleeping over at each other's houses for days. We'd just do the typical little girl things like play dolls and dress up, try on our moms' jewelry and shoes and eating tons of snacks and sweets. Callie especially had a sweet tooth, and her favorite treat was strawberry-pineapple ice-cream (don't ask me).

She'd just eat a ton of that every day, sometimes she'd even skip dinner just to get her ice-cream. My parents, well really my mom, would always let her eat it whenever she was at our house, but Callie's parents were a little stricter. The only time she could ever have the ice-cream when we were at her house would be when the ice-cream truck came and they'd let her buy it for a snack, not for a meal. Callie lived in one of the better neighborhoods in West City and there was always an ice-cream truck driving by her street. We'd be outside in her front yard, doing whatever we were doing, and as soon as we heard the pop-goes-the-weasel song, we'd jump up and cheer "I scream for ice-cream!" Normally the guy that drove the trucks were pretty nice; at my age now, I'd actually say some of them were cute, and there'd be a new guy every other day so we'd see a bunch of new people all the time. We didn't really care either way, ice-cream is ice-cream and none of the guys bothered us.

But there this was one guy who was neither nice nor cute – he was this old guy with a really mean face. Try and think of those old guys that'd just sit in their rocking chair on their porch, yelling "Get off my lawn!" to anything that walked past. Me and Callie nicknamed him 'Smelly' for some reason I can't remember but it stuck. At first he didn't do anything weird; he'd just grumble while getting our ice-cream or mutter something about "pesky kids" when one of us would ask him a question (we were bold little girls I tell ya). Then, one day, the normal routine played out: we were in the front yard. It was nearly midday, we heard the ice-cream truck coming, we jumped up and did our little chant and ran over to hail him out.

On this day it was Smelly's turn to drive the truck. He didn't seem any different than he would normally be, still grumpy and hateful towards life, so I honestly don't know what caused what happened to happen. We had just finished telling him what flavors we wanted, he went to the back of the truck to get our treats, and, when he came back, as he was handing the ice-creams to us, he suddenly changed. He just got angry for no reason, and it was so sudden that we were actually shocked. I remember asking him if he was okay; I was worried that he was getting sick or something. But just seconds later, I regretted opening my big mouth, because he started screaming, and I mean _**screaming!**_ It was like a full-out banshee yell, a the top of his lungs and out of nowhere, and his face was all red and it just kept getting louder and more deranged. We were so frightened we actually dropped our cones!

We ran back over and into Callie's house and went to find her mom to tell her what just happened. Her mom went out, but Smelly and the truck were already gone. She called the company to complain and, I don't know if he got fired or if he just a different route, but we never saw him on her street again. For weeks, Callie was afraid to get ice-cream without her mom being there and we both had nightmares about it. I really can't tell you guys what snapped in this dude's head and made him go crazy like that, but as little five-year-old girls, it was probably the scariest thing we'd ever experienced. I don't know if it's how we teased him before, or if he just really didn't like kids and wanted to scare us– maybe he was just a loon waiting to strike.

I may never know, and Callie still remembers this too and we both agree, that that guy was a freak. Screaming 'Smelly', I don't know what your problem was, but I'm glad we haven't met since.

 **And here it is, crazy ice-cream man is post No. 6 in LetsNotMeet! Thanks to everyone who's been reading this, and a huge thanks to the people who are following and those that reviewed - it takes a while for me to get these stories to be this good so the encouragement is appreciated! :D**

 **NOTE: Remember when I said that I was gonna try and make the stories in the different categories equal? Well, since the story seems to be going well so far, after this chapter I'm going to mix the stories up, so it'll be like a paranormal story, then a LNM and on it goes. I'm feeling a little sick now but hopefully by tomorrow I'll get something up; also, since I have no clue which stories you all like more, I'll put a little disclaimer on top of each chapter so if you don't like the paranormal ones you could just skip those and vice versa. And, really big news - when I do decide to finish this there will be a couple REALLY BIG stories for each category (I'm hoping I could do four finale stories, two LNM and two paranormal. Tell me what you guys think). That's it for now guys - bye!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Was it just a coincidence?

_**Hey guys - sorry this is kind of late, but I'm really out of it now, and I'm working on another story too (and I'm having a hard time finding inspiration for more chapters lol) But like I said I'm not gonna give up on this yet; so in the last chapter I said that I'm going to start mixing the categories now, so there'll be one LNM followed by one paranormal story (I already have a good idea for the next chapter and it'll be up sometime tomorrow). All of this is leading up to the grand finale, where I'll be writing (4?) HUGE stories, so stay tuned for that, huh?**_

 ** _THE FOLLOWING STORY IS A LETSNOTMEET TYPE STORY. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS CHAPTER WELL... I DUNNO YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW WHEN I GET THE OTHER CHAPTER UP LOL. THANKS FOR READING!_**

 **A CREEPY COINCIDENCE?**

 _ **by Yamcha**_

Okay, so I know what you guys must be thinking – wow, nothing about some chick. Trust me, I have a lot of stories about them too (I was scared of girls remember?) But I chose to share this with you guys, because this is the craziest thing that's ever happened to me… well, one of the 'normal' crazy things.

So what happened was, one night me and a few of my teammates from baseball decided to spend a night out on the town. We had just won a pretty small game a few days before this, but hey, a victory's a victory right? So we all decided to go and visit this really great bar, the Crystal Dragon. And before anyone says anything, no, I didn't hook up with anyone. I was still with Bulma when this happened actually, so no hate. Anyway, me and six of my buddies went to the bar.

It was really good; we got some food, ordered a bunch of vodkas and J&B's. We were just goofing off, laughing and joking and having a good time. I didn't even see when this older guy came in; he was probably like in his forties or fifties, with grey-white hair and this really big bushy mustache (seriously the thing looked like some mutated hairy worm). Well I didn't really pay the guy any mind, we were doing our thing and he didn't even seem to notice us… at first anyway. Because a minute after he walked in he looked in our direction and just stood there watching us. I was one of the only guys that weren't wasted yet, and I noticed the weird look he was giving us.

I wasn't worried or anything, but I did make it a point to keep an eye on him; in this city you never know what could happen. The guy moved after a while and went to the counter so I kind of let my guard down and just went back to doing my own thing. Then, like five minutes later, the same guy comes to the area where we were (we were at a table), and stands a few feet away from us. I see him and look at him – with everything that's happened to me in my life, I know when someone's up to something. This guy just seemed so weird; I got a really bad feeling from him and I didn't know why.

One of my teammates, 'Tony', looked up and saw the guy too. He asked the guy if he was okay but he didn't say anything. He asked again but this guy still didn't answer. Okay, maybe he's drunk? That's what I was thinking, and what happened next made me believe something was up with the dude. He walked up and, guys I'm not joking, this guy literally just knocks all our drinks off the table! Of course, I'm the one to speak up, and I say "Hey, what's your deal man?" I'm not one to back down from a fight (well at least one like this), and this guy was being a jerk for no reason. The old guy just stares at me straight in my face, not moving or saying anything. I swear I was getting ready to punch this guy!

Then, he does the craziest thing; he just starts laughing, like straight up witch-cackle. I'm not even joking, it was the creepiest thing ever. I was officially done. I told the guys we had to go and, surprisingly they didn't argue (guess they were really drunk to agree to leaving). I didn't want to fight some insane guy, especially since I would've hurt him really bad and he hadn't done anything. We left the guy, still laughing in the bar. Me and Tony split the group up and took everyone home before heading home ourselves. Now, you might not think this is creepy, but it's about to get even creepier. I'm not sure if what happened after is related to this crazy guy, but it was just as nuts.

Sometime around three in the morning, I heard someone pounding on my door. I got up, confused at first because when I did I didn't hear it anymore. I thought I was dreaming, but then a second later, _bam! Bam! Bam!_ It sounded like someone was trying to break down my door! I ran to get my baseball bat to go and confront whoever this was. By the time I found the thing and got to the door, whoever it was was long gone. Then, the next morning when I went out, I saw this long scratch on the driver side of my car – someone clearly keyed it. I honestly don't know who was banging on my door or who keyed my car, but it's extremely weird that all of this happened right after meeting that weird guy at the bar, and when I mentioned it to the guys later, they all said that maybe it was just a weird coincidence.

I don't know, but crazy, weird jerk guy at the bar, I don't think we should meet; and, if it turns out it really was some other crazy person that pounded on my door and messed up my car, I don't want to meet you either.

 **And Yamcha takes the lead in the build-up to the end! Stay on for more chapters - and again sorry if it seems that I'm taking too long, but there's a lot of stuff going on right now.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Headless Soldier

**THIS IS A PARANORMAL STORY - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **THE HEADLESS SOLDIER**

Everyone knew that the ship was haunted. With the amount of people that would die (be killed) every day on that metal hell, it would have been scary if some unfortunate soul wasn't trapped within the walls of Frieza's massive flagship. Did he believe in ghosts? Not entirely – the first general and right hand man of the emperor of the universe, the beautiful and vain Zarbon, had much better things to do than to waste precious time telling ghost stories. He'd been here for years and nothing ever surprised him; he'd seen it all, or so he thought. Word soon began spreading amongst the lower ranking foot soldiers of the ship, of an apparition that roamed the ship's halls long after everyone was asleep.

He heard about it one day after Cui babbled about it; not to him, but he had just happened to be there when he was conversing with a returning party from a mission. From what he heard, the soldiers who stayed in the barracks of the ship had been complaining of hearing weird noises and knocking on doors long past everyone was supposed to be in bed. One night, one of the men had enough of it, thinking it was somebody trying to be funny, and stayed up in hopes of catching the culprit. What he saw was nothing short of petrifying; he claimed he saw a soldier, dressed in the standard uniform, walk past his door. But the thing that made this scary was that, from what he said, the man didn't seem to have a head. Yes, he swore that what he saw was a headless soldier walking about, before the ghastly figure just seemed to disappear.

Zarbon had scoffed at the notion; how cliche was that? He wasn't privy to all the ghost stories that were shared amongst the lower men but he did have some idea of the horror tales they comprised of; he thought it was all foolishness. A man with no head; if it really was the spirit of some poor man who met his end at the hands of a presumably annoyed or even bored Frieza, why would he have the rest of his body but not his head? Lord Frieza didn't do decapitations; he'd just blast you into oblivion. He didn't believe a word of it; idle talk was a problem on the ship, one that he did not care to indulge in. This story would die down eventually, like all the others…. At least, that's what he thought.

Weeks went by and, to his chagrin, more people began claiming to have seen the headless soldier. Even some of the higher class men on board spoke of hearing weird noises or seeing strange things after curfew. By now, Zarbon's interest was piqued and he asked Dodoria one time if he heard about the alleged paranormal activities. "Yeah, but I don't really buy it. It's probably just someone with nothing to do." The name that had been assigned to this entity was 'Pearin'; no one really knew it's true name or who it even was, and the only reason why it was dubbed as such was because of the yellow-green glow that was said to surround the ghost as it roamed the halls.

Zarbon was vaguely intrigued, but not enough to seek out this so-called ghost. He did think it was odd that everyone on the flagship seemed to have spotted the spectral soldier at some point, everyone excluding himself, Dodoria and Frieza. _Although, if it really is the spirit of a low-level that he killed, it makes sense that even in death he'd want to stay away_ , he thought, finding that fact both ironic and hilarious. His mockery and light-heartedness over the issue, unbeknownst to him, was going to come to a sudden and eerie stop.

It happened one night (well night time on the ship I mean, it's space lol). The night had gone on as usual; he spent most of his time at Frieza's side, ate, and later on he and Dodoria did their rounds to ensure no one was breaking the implemented curfew of the ship. Frieza had very strict rules about wandering the halls after a certain hour, and anyone who was caught breaking this rule would be punished. Well, his check of the second floor, where the soldiers would usually mingle, came up empty. On the first floor however, something strange happened, something that he would not forget. The first floor was the main floor for the low-levels; their cafeteria, training rooms and barracks were there. No one was loitering on the accommodation halls and he headed to the training rooms.

There were fifteen training rooms on this floor, marked from A1 to O1. When he got to training room J1, he noticed the door was slightly open. Thinking that someone was hiding in there he stepped in and looked around. There was no one there it turned out, and just as he was about to turn and leave, the lights I that corridor suddenly began to flicker. "Ugh, faulty wiring," he deduced, making a mental note to speak to maintenance about it. Then, he heard it; light footsteps heading the opposite direction, towards the first training room. Moving quickly as to catch the culprit, the teal warrior sprinted outside and looked up the hall, and what he saw scared all good sense out of him.

Walking up the long corridor, in a slow, wobbling manner as though he were drunk, was a soldier clad in brown and white armor. But what made his blood run cold was not his clothes, or that fact that someone dared to defy a rule of Frieza; no, he noticed that this man literally had no head. It was just an empty space where his head should've been. He couldn't even make out his skin color or what race he was from; this man seemed badly disfigured, with large lacerations and burn marks marring his entire body. A thick, disgusting green-looking glow shrouded his form, making him appear like some giant intoxicated animal.

Somehow, the headless corpse appeared to be in pain from his slow movements, and the way he used his hand to balance his steps against the cool metal wall. Zarbon, who usually was a quick thinker and strategist, could not even get his legs to move. Was he really seeing what he was seeing? The headless soldier had gotten past A1 when he suddenly stopped in his tracks as though to catch his breath, hunched over and shoulders moving up and down the way someone would when taking deep breaths. The lights were flickering at a disturbing speed, it was almost like a trigger for epilepsy. That went on for about ten seconds, and all through this Zarbon was not sure if he should alert Dodoria or hide or try and attack whatever the hell this was.

Then, something happened that made him forget about trying to fight; the man, who was previously struggling to even take a step, and seemed doubled over in excruciating pain, suddenly stood straight up, turned around, and began power walking towards him. The ghost wobbled from side to side like a penguin, arms at his side, but this time at incredible speed. Zarbon fled down the hall, not caring about his rounds anymore, and was caught off guard when he ran straight into his cohort. Dodoria fell flat on his back, peeved at being slammed into. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" he demanded in a wet, angry voice. "Dodoria get up! There's something in the ship!" The pure fear that was on the normally calm warrior's face, was enough to make the magenta fighter fly to his feet.

They both rushed back the way Zarbon had just come from… only to see nothing there. The lights weren't acting up, the training rooms were empty, and there was no disfigured phantom chasing him. He didn't know what to say to Dodoria without looking crazier than he already was. He was in shock and could barely get a word out anyway. He could not comprehend his encounter; was it due to all the talk about this 'Pearin' fellow? Did he just imagine the whole thing? Was it all just someone trying to play him for a fool? There were so many explanations for what happened that night, and now it was up to him to decide which one he wanted to believe… and which was true.

 **Ok so I know I did a ghost story already, but with space there's only so much you could do for paranormal creepies :/ And yeah, this one might not be as good but I liked the idea of the ship being haunted (it makes sense when you think of it lol). But yea thanks for reading - keep your eyes out for more of these.**

 **IMPORTANT: I mentioned a few times that I'm working on another fanfic, and I decided that sometime this week I'm going to post the first two chapters of that one, so look out for it (it's an idea that's been used a lot of times but I think some of you would like it) And don't worry, Reddit Tales won't stop because of that; I actually plan to listen to more stories to get ideas ;) But for now this is it so, later!**


	15. Chapter 15- I'm still not sure

**WHAT HAPPENED?**

 _ **by Son Gohan**_

Hey guys, if you're reading this, I just want to say thanks first of all. Second, I would like to say that, I honestly have no clue what was going on that day, and it still confuses me more than twenty years later; it's not totally scary, but it's extremely weird. Okay so let me get into what happened; I had just turned thirteen, so this was after the Cell games. Mom was busy with stuff at home and she wanted me to get something to eat for later. Well, I wasn't really in the mood for dinosaur that day so I decided that I'd catch the biggest fish out in the lake.

The lake was about forty minutes from our house so I flew there. That day had been really sunny and hot and, since mom didn't really tell me to hurry back or anything I decided to take a little swim. I was going to have to go in the water anyway, so why not have a little fun, right? Well, I caught the biggest, fattest fish there was in fifteen minutes tops, and tossed it back on land next to my clothes. There weren't any animals around this part that would take it, and I didn't think anyone would come by so I dove back in and began my cooling off regiment.

So about twenty minutes later I come back to the surface for some air. I was just looking around the place before turning to where my catch and clothes were… when I saw that my socks was missing. I'm not kidding guys, everything else was still there; it was just my socks missing. Well, at the time I wasn't really worried, I mean it's just socks (I should've realized that mom would've been mad about it), and I thought it was just some animal that took them. I stayed on the surface for a bit before going back down. Then, twenty minutes of swimming later I come back up and see that, now my shoes are missing too. Okay, what? Guys I can't tell you why I wasn't concerned or thought something was wrong; I legitimately thought it was just some little furry sneaking up on me.

But, not wanting to take the chance I moved my clothes closer to the water, so if it really was an animal I'd just catch them. Seems smart, right? Well, I had a hat that mom made me wear (a really goofy looking one) because it was so hot and she was worried I'd have a heat stroke or something (typical mom). When I did this the third time and came back up, my hat was missing. That was when I realized that something strange was going on; I got out of the water and looked around, went up the hill, checked the trees. Nope, my stuff and whoever or whatever took them was long gone. When I went home right after that, and mom noticed I was missing some stuff I had no idea what to tell her. She was mad and worried that some creep might have taken my clothes.

But I want to know, why exactly did they take my socks, shoes and hat? And how did they get away so quickly? And why take my clothes when there was a huge fish right next to them? None of this was adding up to me, and I remember actually going back there later to try and find some kind of clue. I even try to set a trap by placing some old clothes near the lake, and hiding in the trees to catch the culprit. No one ever came, even after a few days the clothes were still there. I got Piccolo to help to but he was just as stumped as me; he said maybe it was someone just trying to be funny and messed with me. After that, if I ever went swimming I'd make sure to have someone there with me.

Okay so I know this might not be the story you're expecting, but it was just so crazy that I had to share it. I still think it was an animal – what kind, I dunno, the kind that likes socks and hats? But whatever or whoever it was that took my stuff, we don't have to meet because those cloths would be too small for me now.

 **Aaand here we have Gohan taking the stage with... a clothes thief? Lol I wrote this when I was really bored so it mightn't be as good, but it's still pretty creepy to think someone might be watching you when you just swimming around, stealing your clothes and running off lol.**

 **So I have some good and bad news; because the stories are sort of declining (to me anyway), I'm going to write four more stories before I get into finale (sorry but I'm running out of ideas really fast lol) The four I'm going to write would be pretty good, and one of them would be an LNM based on an experience a reader had and decided to let me use (look out for that one for sure!) If anyone else would like to send me a story before I get into the finale, you can that'll be appreciated . But, the good news is, with the stories that were kinda suckish, believe me when I say the SUPER SCARY 4 would make up for that - you do NOT want to miss the last four stories, trust me. Thanks to everyone that's been supporting this series - you guys rock!**


	16. Chapter 16- Voices and Footsteps

**THIS IS A PARANORMAL BASED STORY... READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED**

 **VOICES AND FOOTSTEPS**

Twelve year old Bulla was bored. She'd been cooped up in her room for the entire day with nothing to do. School was out and she'd already blown through all of her plans; why did summer have to be so long? Not that she was complaining, she loved summer! But there was so much time and so little to do. Her dad and brother were off doing who-knows-what, and it was just her and her mom at home. It was night time, which made the situation even more boring.

The house was quiet; Bulma was in her room, reading or something, and for once, the girl wished she'd actually taken up the offer to go with the guys (although she was sure they were joking since they most likely went off to train somewhere). She sighed, finally deciding to follow her mother's lead and read a book. The book was, to her surprise, actually going pretty good, and she got so caught in the words that she didn't notice her mom calling her until maybe the third time. Wondering what her mom wanted, she got up and walked over to her room. "Yea, Mom?" she asked, standing by the doorway. Bulma, who was laying in her bed, looked at her daughter, confused. "What? I didn't call you, honey," she replied, looking back tat her own book. Bulla was confused – she was sure she heard her mother's voice calling her.

Well, whatever. She went back to her room to continue her reading. Sometime later, she heard something; footsteps. Someone was walking around in the family room, which was just down the hall from her room. Thinking it was just her dad and Trunks, she continued to read. Several minutes after this, she got up and headed down the hall. She wanted something to drink and the kitchen was ride beside the family room. When she entered the room, she noticed for the first time that no one was there. At first she wasn't sure why that concerned her so much; it wasn't until she got her drink and was going back to her room that she remembered the footsteps.

Bulla went to her parents' room to see of her father was there, but, to her surprise, her mother was still alone. "Mom, did Dad come home?" she inquired. "No; he won't be back for another half hour, I guess." When she heard that, her heart dropped to the floor like a brick. Her dad and brother weren't home; it was just them. She told Bulma about hearing someone walking around in the family room and she seemed a bit worried. The door was still locked and there was no trace of anyone having ever been in there. Then, her mom admitted that she thought she had heard something too but didn't really think much of it. Spooked, Bulla decided to just stay with her mother until Vegeta and Trunks returned. She still doesn't know who or what had been calling her that night, or whose footsteps she heard in the family room.

 **Wow this one is short! Okay guys we're on the homestretch now, so just keep reading - you won't regret it!**


	17. Chapter 17- Followed by a Creeper

_**The following story is a LNM post, and is based on a true experience by reader/follower, fangurlsrule. For this story, she'll be portrayed as Android 18.**_

 **HE ASKED FOR BRITTANY**

 _ **by Android 18**_

I know what you might be thinking; wait, she's here too? So I know the type of image I have, one would think that nothing could happen to me, right? I was the ultra-powerful 18, a killing machine. But, before that, I was actually a human, as most of you would know, and in that time I've had a lot of creepy things happen to me, for whatever reason (my looks I guess?) But anyway, this story takes place when I was fifteen, a few years before me and 17 got turned into androids by Gero and just a little while before we ran away.

So like I said, I was fifteen and me and my sister (yes, shocker) decided to go and check out mail one day. We had one of those cluster boxes, so we had to walk. It wasn't really a long walk, just about fifteen minutes or so before we got to the mailbox. We got our mail and started walking back home, just talking about random stuff and being normal girls; it was a pretty nice day out and we didn't mind taking our time to get back… that was, until we noticed him. This guy, maybe in his thirties or something, starts walking behind us. He didn't seem too strange or anything and we just figured maybe he was coming back from his own mailbox or something.

Well, about five minutes into or walk, and we notice that he's still behind us. Okay, that's really weird, we thought, but still we didn't really think much of it. It wasn't until we saw that he was making the same turns as us, like literally every turn, following our exact movements that we knew that something was up. Me and my sister picked up the pace, practically running the rest of the way; in hindsight, maybe running home wasn't a great idea, but we had a little distance from him and didn't think he'd be able to follow us. We got home safe and that was the end… or so we thought. Because about three minutes after we got home, the same guy appears at our door! And, get this because I'm not lying – he tries to come through the screen door. He was literally trying to break into our house!

We had a few dogs back then and they started going crazy; and my mom, hearing all the noise went to check it out. My mom asks him who he is, clearly confused by this strange man at our door. He doesn't answer and instead starts asking for some chick named Brittany; I'm not joking guys, he really did ask that. My mom has no idea who that is, and tells the guy that no one with that name lives there. He then asks for Stacey, and again, my mom says no one named Stacey or Brittany lives there. This guy just keeps going on, calling random names and trying to get into our house. This goes on until my mom finally says "Look, if you don't leave, I'm calling the cops." He got the message quick and got out of there faster than I thought possible. We never saw that guy anywhere again, and, needless to say, I had 17 go with me whenever I had to check that mailbox again. So, creepy dude that followed fifteen-year-old me home, I don't know who Brittany and Stacey are, but you better hope we never meet again because I'll punch your stupid face in.

 **So here we are, another true LNM experience! Thanks again to fangurlsrule for allowing me to use her experience - if anyone else would like their story to appear in this series, just PM me your story and we could talk (just do it before the countdown to the finale officially begins). Thanks for reading guys, you guys are the best!**


	18. Chapter 18 - Mistaken Identity?

**HE THOUGHT WE WERE SOMEONE ELSE?**

 _ **by Pan**_

This isn't a really scary story and I'm not sure if it really belongs here; but I wanted to share it because everyone's doing it, so why not? And honestly this is the only creepy thing I could think of that's happened to me. To make this clear, I was four when this happened but I remember it because of the commotion it caused.

This happened one day when me, my mom and dad all went to the mall. I can't remember what but we were shopping for some really big event, like a party or something. When we got the mall my mom told me that I wasn't allowed to fly around, mostly because at that age I was a lot crazier than I am now and I guess she didn't want me to wreck the place. I don't think I argued, but I also don't think I really agreed to it either. What I do remember is that this was one of the few times in my early childhood where they ever took me anywhere with them; normally I'd be left home with Grandpa (mom's dad) or Mr Piccolo, and I didn't want to give them a reason to not take me out again.

So for a while things were going by normal; mom did most of the shopping while dad carried the bags around. We went into the third or fourth store on the list. I got bored with mom picking out different gift wraps, and with dad's hands full I just began to look around. I don't know why, but out of all the people that were in that store, this one guy stood out; he was around my dad's age at the time (I think). I can't remember what he looked like but I remembered that, and he also wore glasses like dad. I just stared at him for like a second before looking somewhere else. I didn't even remember the guy after we left that store and went into another one. The same thing happened: mom was doing the shopping, dad was busy balancing bags and trying to get a few into capsules and I was looking around… and I saw the same guy again, just standing by the side. He was looking at us and I remember thinking it was weird that he would just be standing there doing that, and not buying anything.

But, little kid me didn't really care and so I said nothing about it. When mom finished we left again – dad was hungry by now so we went to the food court to get something to eat. While dad got our food me and mom sat at a table. She was telling me something about the party we were going to, and I didn't really pay attention to it. I was looking behind her and saw the same glasses guy again, standing just a few feet away from our table. He had this weird look on his face, like he was angry. When dad came back and the man still hadn't moved I told them about him (back then for some reason I thought the man wanted to buy stuff but didn't have money) so I told them that we should help him.

Dad looked at the guy and, when he realized he'd been spotted, he just quickly walked away. My parents then started talking; they sounded a little worried from what I could remember, and we left pretty quickly after that. We had to go to one more store after that and it wasn't supposed to take very long. By now dad only had a few bags to carry so I stayed next to him, babbling about I don't even know what with him just smiling and commenting on the craziness I was saying. Well, while we stood there, I happened to look behind him and saw glasses-man again. This time he seemed really mad and was kind of walking up to us, but in a kind of sneaky way like he didn't want anyone to know what he was doing. Obviously me and my big mouth blurted out "Dad, look the man!"

Dad spun around so fast that you couldn't even see when he did it. Then, in a stern voice he asked "Can I help you sir?" The man stopped, looking like he just saw a ghost and mumbled something about mistaking us for someone else and running off. Before dad could do anything about it, mom came back; he told her what just happened and they practically dragged me out of there and into the car. Now guys, I really don't know what was going on that day; I think he was just crazy or something, but my parents' reaction and the man's weird response to my dad's question makes me think that something was really going on. The only thing I could think of was, maybe he recognized us as members of my grandpa's family, and was maybe planning to kidnap me before I let my parents in on his creepiness. I'll never know for sure, but, weir guy that followed us around the mall and 'thought we were someone else', I haven't met you and I think it should stay that way.

 **First sorry for not updating; I've been busy the past few days. Second, wow 18 chapters! So the other chapter would be up later tonight; and, all the stories after that one would be a part of what would be the greatest part of this series. Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Chapter 19-Glitch in the Matrix

**GLITCH IN THE MATRIX**

Krillen was a simple man; he went to work, nabbed a few small time crooks, then went home back to his wife and daughter. That was his lot these days- having given up martial arts all but completely to live a more relaxed, 'normal' life, he found himself enjoying his job as a cop in West City. It paid and it wasn't like he was incapable; with his super human strength and speed, he was noted as one of the best cops on the force. In fact, he was sure he was up for a promotion really soon. Nothing strange has happened in this otherwise mundane life he'd made for himself; no alien invasions, no ultra-powerful foes popping up, no escapees from hell. Just your average, everyday life… at least, that was until one day.

The day had started off normal. He got up around six that morning to get to work. His wife, 18, and their daughter Marron had woken up also. He had a quick breakfast of biscuits and some fruit, and was out the door. He rode his motorcycle to the station, clocked in and went about his usual patrols. Nothing was out of the ordinary, just the same old crooks up to no good and he actually made a pretty impressive bust about two hours into his work time. When lunchtime came around, he decided that he'd go back to the station; around this time, some of the other guys had a pretty mean haul of donuts and he wanted to increase his calorie intake for a while now.

"Just hope they haven't ate em' all," he said to himself, rushing down the highway and turning to where the station was… or rather, where he thought it was. Because when the short man got to the location of the police station, he was both perplexed and surprised to see nothing there. It was just an empty lot. _Huh, that's weird_. Did he make a wrong turn somewhere? That seemed likely; he wasn't the best with directions. He came back out the way he came in and took the right turn instead of left; yet again, he could not find the station anywhere. It was just a stretch of highway. Krillen scratched his head, starting to feel worried. He decided he'd call one of his partners and closest friend on the force, Kalo, to get directions. However, after the fourth ring and still no answer, Krillen became frantic. What was going on? Where was his station - where was anyone?

Without even thinking he sped around the area a few times, growing increasingly worried and ignoring the odd looks people gave him as he flew past. Finally after several minutes of doing this, he gave up. He was tired and sweaty and had no idea what was going on. "That does it, I need help." He decided he'd try to call Bulma - she was a genius after all, so maybe she could figure this out. As he cruised on back down the street he was on, he was instantly taken aback by what he saw; the police station, the one he had been going nuts over, stood there as clear as day in its respective spot. He remained there for a few minutes, watching it and wondering if he was really seeing it. Slowly, he got off his bike, taking off his helmet and approaching the entrance. Everything was where it was supposed to be, nothing was out of place; no one even seemed to realize that the station had been missing for more than thirty minutes. "Hey, Krillen!" It was Kalo calling him over; Krillen went over and saw that he had a box of donuts in his hand. "The guys left some over for us - thank kami for that!" "Why weren't you answering your phone?" Krillen asked, not really caring about the sugary treats anymore. Kalo seemed confused. "What are you talking about?" "I tried calling you but you weren't answering; were you fighting for the box or something?" "Krillen I have no idea what you're talking about," the other man said, pulling out his phone. "I never got a missed call from you. See?" Sure enough, his call log had a few outgoing calls, but none from him.

"Kalo, were you here all the time?" Krillen questioned, feeling his stomach knot. "Uh, yeah. I had some paperwork I had to finish for a case. Why?" The shorter man's face blanched out completely and terror gripped him. "And... nothing strange happened for the day?" "No; the strangest thing about today is that I managed to score a few donuts. That's about it." Krillen was done with this conversation. He took one of the donuts and sat down, trying to calm down and tell himself that all of this was just some wacky misunderstanding. The station hadn't disappeared into thin air, he hadn't tried to call Kalo; all of that was... just in his head? But, if that were true then why was he sweating like a mammoth in the summer? Why was his mind telling him that something incredibly strange had happened, and he was the only one who knew? And most of all, why didn't he see the blue station the last three times he passed down this exact same street?

 **So I'm sorry I didn't update when I said I would; my laptop was giving me some problems. But here's a little glitch in the matrix tale for your money (or not really lol I never wrote a story like this before). So as usual, read and review guys. And as a little housekeeping; I'll take a few days to update again (maybe by Saturday night) and the story I'll post would bring us into the finale of Reddit Tales of DBZ, but before that I'll post something that isn't a story, like an announcement, and in that I'll have some very big news for all of you that enjoyed these stories, so look out for that either tomorrow or Friday. Thanks again for reading everyone!**


	20. Chapter 20- AUTHOR NOTE

_**THIS IS AN AUTHOR NOTE... READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED :)**_

 _ **So first of all, I'm sooooo sorry that I didn't update when I did; got caught up in something and still had the story to finish. I only just finished it (lol I'm lazy) and now I'm working on editing, so it'll be up tonight for your spooky pleasure; the reason why I'm writing this is to, one, congratulate you for getting this far into the series. We're venturing into the creepier side of YouTube… or Fanfiction lol whatever it is. The stories that would come up after this would hopefully send severe chills down your spine as I tie in more real-world legends.**_

 _ **Second, you know how I said there'll only be four stories to finish up? Well, I've been promoted by an external force to increase that number, so, in addition to the official four there'll be TWO bonus stories at the end (can I get a whoop-whoop!)**_

 _ **Thirdly, I have a very HUGE announcement; due to the success of this series, I'll be working on a Part 2 of this. I'm not sure when it'll be up, but I assure you that, if you loved these stories then you're going to die for Reddit Tales of DBZ 2: Jeepers Creepers. Be sure to look out for that one when I post it (I'm really sorry I had to end this so quickly but school's coming up pretty soon so I wanna wrap this segment up; also, the other fanfic I was telling you guys about takes a lot more to write than this one).Also as a preface, the stories would now be posted five-six days apart due to issues with wording and stuff (again sorry if I'm keeping any of you in suspense; I already have all the ideas but I'm just really lazy).**_

 _ **The fourth issue is this: who remembers when, after starting the LetsNotMeet stories that I said that one of those would be based on my own true encounter? Well I put out a challenge for everyone to see if you guys could guess which story was mines, and since no one answered it (which I expected lol), I'll answer it myself by first saying that, within this series it was really TWO stories that happened to me. The first one is, and I think some of you may have guessed this based on the detail, 'SOCIAL MEDIA CREEPER'; yes, I actually had this bizarre experience from last year July to January this year. I honestly don't know how he got my number, or WHY he would even bother to try and contact me after I literally made no attempt to talk to him for 6 months. The second story is, believe it or not, 'FOOTSTEPS AND VOICES'. That happened years ago when my family lived in an apartment, hence why it's lacking somewhat lol but I figured I'd share a personal paranormal experience too. If you guessed that then, kudos to you! :D**_

 _ **And once again, I want to thank fangurlsrule for letting me use her story, 'HE ASKED FOR BRITTANY'; For Part 2 I'll be taking requests so if you want your story to have a spot, just PM me and I'll get to work when the time comes. Okay, well that's it for now guys; look out for the first of the SUPER SCARY 4 later tonight (and this time I mean it). Have a good afternoon (or morning or night lol time zones). Oh, and if you're watching the Olympics or happen to have a family member or friend participating, then congrats, good luck and enjoy! See you guys tonight!**_


	21. Chapter 21- Goatman

**THIS IS A PARANORMAL-BASED STORY. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED**

 **NO 4 - THE CAMPING TRIP**

"You got enough wood?" The question came from Oolong, the talking pig who sat on a log near a fire pit. "Yeah, this should be enough." The response came from Gohan, by now a teenager, young and capable. He dropped a whole set of logs, already chopped and ready for the fire. "Good job kid," Oolong praised, grabbing one of the logs and tossing it into the fire. Gohan smiled, stretching and looking towards the sky. The sky was a bright orange and the sun was just over the horizon. "Where's Goten and Trunks?" "Don't know, probably gone off somewhere with Vegeta." The pig wasn't paying attention then, now occupied with digging in his bag.

Gohan wasn't entirely worried about his brother and his friend; they were more than capable of handling themselves anyway so he sat on another log that would be used as seats for their outdoor sessions. Around them, tents of different sizes stood erect, opened and packed with all the necessary equipment needed for their rest later that night. He sighed, allowing himself to relax. It wasn't every day they went camping, since normally they'd all be busy saving the world. But now, with no real threat making an appearance in a few months, and things generally being calm, they wanted to take advantage of this rare opportunity. He, along with his father and brother, Trunks, Vegeta, Krillen and Oolong had planned to spend a few days camping near a river that was smack dab in the middle of the woods. School was out so Chi-Chi had no objections to him joining the group, once he promised to take care of himself and his younger brother.

Actually, everything had been a surprise, especially the fact that Vegeta had willingly decided to join the group in their period of roughing it. His reasoning came from his desire to prove a point to Goku, that he, the Prince of Saiyans could out-camp him any day, and Bulma had bugged him after Goten had invite Trunks along. So there they all were, waiting for night to fall, and for the actual camping to commence. Krillen was the first to return to the campsite, carrying to buckets of water on a long stick. "Whoo, now that was a trip. Sure hope this would be enough." He set the buckets down, wiping his brow and smiling over at the two. "Hey, Krillen; you look pretty beat." Gohan motioned for him to come and sit and the four foot monk obliged. "Yeah well that hill is pretty steep. Surprised I even made it back actually."

Oolong had emerged from his pack, revealing a few sticks of jerky. "Hm, then I'm glad you're back in one piece," he commented while stuffing some jerky into his mouth. "Hey, don't eat all of that. We might need some for breakfast tomorrow," Krillen warned good-naturedly. "Ha, with Dad around I think we got all our meals covered," Gohan laughed. "Speaking of which, where _is_ Goku?" "Right here!" They turned to see him approaching the camp, dripping wet and lugging a monster sized fish behind him. "That's quite a catch you got there, Goku," Krillen said, looking over the fish in wonder. "Really?" Goku's furrowed his brow before grinning. "I thought it was too small, but if you say so!"

"That'll be enough to make sushi and broth for weeks!" Oolong pronounced, jerky crumbs coating his mouth. "With Kakarot around we'll be lucky if its lasts the trip." They hadn't noticed when Vegeta walked out of the woods, his face set in his typical scowl. "Hiya Vegeta!" Goku greeted with a wave. He swung the fish around and it landed near the fire pit with a resounding thud. "And hey, you eat just as me so I dunno what you're talking about." Vegeta grunted, looking back towards the forest before glancing around. "Where are the two brats?" he demanded, still looking towards the woods. Gohan raised a brow in confusion. "What? I thought they were with you." "Me? Why would they be with me?" The Saiyan Prince seemed to be annoyed by the notion so Gohan merely shrugged.

"Aw, I'm sure they're around somewhere," Goku said, scratching behind his head. He didn't seem too concerned, and then again neither did Vegeta; two super powerful boys playing somewhere in the woods weren't much to sweat over. After getting the fish set up, Krillen began preparing it while Oolong stirred together some chili sauce; Vegeta lay on the ground, keeping his distance and Gohan and Goku just sat and talked. The sun had set and the sky was now the dark blue of night, with twinkling stars dotting the heavens. It wasn't until their dinner was ready that Trunks and Goten finally appeared from the woods. Vegeta was the first to react, glaring at the boys. "Where were you two? We haven't seen either of you for most of the day!"

Trunks looked at his father and, for a very brief moment, pure fear flickered over his face before he managed to regain a more complacent look. "Um, sorry Dad. We were just… playing." There was a hitch in his voice, and Vegeta suspected that he was lying. Before he could press for answers Goku interrupted him, telling them it was alright and to join them. Goten and Trunks accepted, whispering to each other as they sat. Their meal of cooked fish smothered in chili sauce was quite enjoyable, with Goku, Gohan and Vegeta opting for seconds and thirds. "You're a really good cook, Krillen" Goku praised, holding his third slice of fish in a napkin. "Hey, what about me?" Oolong interjected. "Oh yea, you too!" Vegeta had kept his eyes on the younger demi-Saiyans, and noticed that they, surprisingly, had not asked for more food. He saw that they were talking in hushed tones, glancing back at the woods occasionally.

After a few minutes of this, he decided he had enough. "Alright, what's wrong with you two – you're acting as though you've done something that would warrant punishment." At the sound of his strict voice, both boys snapped to attention. By now, everyone was looking at them, the fire illuminating their faces. Goten shifted nervously and Trunks touched the back of his head. "I'm waiting." "W-we didn't do anything, Dad," the lavender-haired boy stuttered, not looking up into his parent's prying eyes. "W-we just thought…" Goten's voice trailed off and he visibly gulped. "What is it?" Vegeta demanded angrily, growing more impatient with the children. "Hey Vegeta relax – it's okay guys, you could tell us," Goku coaxed, gentler than the other full-blooded Saiyan.

"On our way back, we thought we saw someone…" Vegeta snorted. "That's it? You're afraid of someone wandering around? What foolishness." "Yeah, but this guy looked... I don't know, he looked weird!" Trunks argued defensively. "Pathetic," his father muttered, taking a bite of his fish. Gohan seemed a little worried; this was his hyper younger brother and even more active friend, the same boys who took on Broly. Why would an man cause them to act this way? He didn't voice his sentiments, however, thinking that since it must have been dark when they were coming back, that they might have just seen the shadow of a tree. There was no one else out here, at least to his knowledge. Krillen, wanting to abandon the topic altogether, suggested that they tell scary stories. Now, with the type of people in the group, not much would have scared them anyway, and Goku had thought it would be fun if they kept to traditional campfire stories. As it turned out, he had the most of these tales to tell and Krillen was close in second. Vegeta wasn't as keen to the spooky stories and refused to make an input; Gohan just repeated a story he remembered hearing from a classmate and, despite their previous bout of uneasiness, Goten and Trunks joined in and both told over-exaggerated stories of headless ghosts out for revenge, and wolves prowling around. By the time the stories ended it was very late, and Goku wanted to go to bed. "I'm pretty tired so I'm gonna hit the sack," he announced with a loud yawn. "Me too, I'm pooped," Krillen agreed, his small dark eyes drooping. There wasn't any argument from the two youngest in the group, which struck everyone as odd since normally the two rambunctious boys would whine and beg for an extra hour or two. But no, they complied and went into the tent that they shared.

Everyone else retired to their respective tents; they left the fire burning to keep potential predators away from their food, and to offer some light in the dark in case someone had to get up to pee. It must have been three hours later when Goku had such a need. He sat up and stretched; Gohan lay fast asleep in his sleeping bag, and the only sounds he heard were those of the nocturnal creatures. He slipped out of the tent and headed towards the bush nearest his tent. His and Gohan's tent was the furthest from the woods while Goten and Trunk's was near the edge of the trees. He had been in the middle of his business when he heard a twig snap - it wasn't near him, but his Saiyan capabilities ampt up his hearing as well. It had come from the woods, he realized. "Hmm." He looked around but could see nothing in the treeline. He figured it was just an animal and continued... and that's when he heard it. A voice, but not just any voice. It was Trunks' voice coming from the woods. He stopped to listen to what the boy was saying, and he grew confused when he heard "Goten, come on! Let's go!" Goku spun around and walked back over to the tents. Where could the two of them be going at this hour? He had just gotten past Vegeta's tent when the flame-haired man unzipped his tent and peered out. "Kakarot, what's going on?" Goku was surprised to see how alert the man appeared, as though he had been awake the entire time. "You heard that too, right?" Goku inquired. "Of course I heard the brat!" he snapped, coming out of the tent and stomping over to the more docile warrior. They heard the voice again, this time much closer; "Goten! Let's go! Let's go!" Vegeta's face grew grim, even wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a plain T-shirt couldn't take away from his demeanor. "Where does he think he's going?" he snarled.

It was one thing to sneak off in the dead of night, but to do so with the spawn of Kakarot was unforgivable. Goku shrugged and suggested they go and find out. Just as they took a few steps, they were suddenly hit by a nauseating smell, but one they were fairly accustomed to. It was blood, metallic and seeping from the trees. Goku wrinkled his nose. "Ugh, that smells pretty bad." "Don't be such a weakling, Kakarot, you've smelt blood before," Vegeta spat in disdain. "Yeah but not like this. What if they're hurt?" That was the only explanation he had for the strong odor, and he was genuinely worried about the boys' safety. "Pah, if they're not hurt I'll be sure to change that." As they continued walking, the smell was becoming overwhelming, to the point where Vegeta actually cursed. "Kami, what are those two termites up to?"

They were on the threshold of the boys' shared tent, just passing it, when the zip of the tent's opening came down and a sleepy looking Goten poked his head out. He looked at his father and Vegeta, bewildered at their presence. "Dad? Why are you awake?" the Goku look-alike wondered. "Hey Goten; sorry, but why is Trunks in the woods calling to you?" "What?" "We heard him, boy, so don't bother lying," Vegeta broke in, arms crossed indignantly. Goten's face gradually lost the the heaviness of sleep, and bore the look of confusion. "Trunks never called me; he's sleeping." At that moment, both full-bloods looked at him incredulously. "What are you talking about? We heard Trunks' voice." Before Goten could further argue, they heard something again, another voice... Vegeta's voice. "We heard him boy," they heard from in the woods. Vegeta's eyes widened at the sound of his own voice not coming from him. "What the hell!?" Chills ran down the spines of them all, everyone becoming immobile in that moment. The commotion roused the other boy, who clamored to see what was going on. "Goten, what's going on? Why's everyone awake?" Goten's face turned deathly white and he said nothing. Then, the four of them saw movement from the treeline; someone, or something, was moving, running rapidly away. "Oh no you don't!" Vegeta's hand began to glow with energy, and, enraged at this impostor, fired a beam into the trees. And it was in those seconds of the beam hitting the spot where the thing should have been that they got a glimpse of whatever it was; it was not a person at all.

No, this thing was tall, taller than even Goku. It was covered in coarse, dark tangled fur and it's leg were awkwardly bent, so unlike any human they'd seen. The glimpse they got of its face showed the most grotesque thing they'd ever seen; it was like half man half beast with long horns protruding from it's skull. In that instant, the creature must have been hit because the next thing they heard was the most blood curdling cry they'd ever seen. The noise woke their other companions, with Krillen running over to Goku in a second. "What is that?" he asked frantically. Oolong began yelling at them to shut up, only to realize that the noise wasn't coming from any of them. The cry was moving away, and it sounded like more than one voice; voices of men, women and other entities all combined into one horrifying screech. They all stood there, frozen in terror until it died down, and they could hear it no more. The woods became ominously silent after that, with not even the sound of breathing to be heard. It seemed to take an eternity before Gohan could utter "Dad... what was that?" Goku, who was staring blankly into the words, mutely replied "I don't know... but boy, was it ugly." Goten and Trunks were beside themselves in terror, both of them claiming that that was what they had seen on their way back. "We thought it was a guy at first because it was walking on two legs; I've never seen anything like that before!" Trunks declared with Goten nodding furiously in affirmation. Vegeta went to check after a brief discussion, and what he found made his stomach coil. There, in the spot where he'd sent his lethal attack, was a pool of blackish blood with what looked to be hooves of an animal. But these prints seemed larger than any animal he'd come across in his time on Earth; they were like three goats' hooves combined in one. A bloody trail of prints led a little into the woods before vanishing altogether.

The discovery left everyone speculating and eventually worrying; the camping trip had been sorely ruined that night with everyone, even if it didn't show, being on edge. It had nights when they'd wait up, expecting to hear one of their voices sounding from the woods, beckoning them to come... but it never came. The man, or beast never made an appearance after it was injured, and they could not figure out exactly what it was or how it had the power to sound exactly like them. It wasn't until they were leaving that Goten came up with the name 'Goatman' for the entity, due to it's mixed appearance. None of them ever had an encounter with this goatman, but since then, there had been stories of others who had strange things happen to them in that same area, and, eventually, no one ventured that far out ever again.

 **Soo... not too shabby - the Goatman legend is interesting to me so I hope I got it down. Don't have a long note tonight, just hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you guys later this week.**


	22. Chapter 22 - Secret Admirer

**THIS IS A LETSNOTMEET POST: READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED**

 **NO. 3 - I HAD A SECRET ADMIRER**

 _ **by Trunks**_

Hi guys, this is the first time I'm posting anything here personally so I hope this fits here. After hearing about this site, and Goten telling me about the stuff he's posted here, I decided I'd share a creepy experience I had when I was in school. This takes place from when I was fifteen to when I had just turned eighteen, and it is arguably the weirdest thing I'd ever experienced myself. I went to a school in the middle of West City; it was a pretty average school, mediocre even, for a guy that has my brains.

I never had any issues with school work and was generally a pretty good kid – Goten was the one that would cause trouble and sometimes include me in his craziness. You guys know me and Goten were a pair of rebels back in the day; we'd normally play jokes on one another, which is why when this first began, I hadn't thought much of it. I got the first note in my chemistry class. It was in my desk on top of my books. I took it out and read it; it said something along the lines of 'Hey Trunks; looking good'. Okay, whatever. I was used to this type of thing; thanks to my mom, I was pretty popular with girls and they'd always try to woo me.

I just put the note back and forgot about it the rest of the day. Then, the next day in History, I found another note in my desk. This one said 'You're so cute'. Again, nothing weird there; I just assumed it was a girl who happened to have both classes with me, since the handwriting was similar. I didn't think much about the note, that is, not until Math class when while reaching for some paper, a note fell out of the stack. This time it read 'So gorgeous.' It was then I noticed that all of them were written on pink construction paper, like the kind little kids use for arts and crafts.

I began to wonder who it was, as this was the third class that I found these messages. I began looking around for potential suspects, but everyone in that class had either already been brushed off or didn't really care for my status. Whatever, maybe it was someone who had a friend who had the same classes as me. By the end of the week, I had found at least ten notes, all written on pink construction paper, all saying things along the same lines. I can't remember but I think I might have thrown them away after school that Friday, since, like I said, this was normal for me and it wasn't anything special. Sorry if I sound like a jerk.

The weekend went by without incident, and when I returned to school the following Monday, I was surprised to find a note stuck between my locker. This one was in the form of a card made of the same type of paper, with what I guessed was supposed to be a poem. My fifteen year old mind didn't really care to read the whole thing, but the gist of it was that this person thought I was the most beautiful boy in the world. Um… right, okay. For the rest of that year I'd be finding random notes and cards everywhere in school addressed to me, all from the same person based on the handwriting and paper; summer was approaching, and I was sure that whoever it was would stop when they realized I wasn't paying them any mind, like all the others… I've never been more wrong about something in my life.

School reopened a couple months later; I was a sophomore now, having turned sixteen a few weeks before school had let out, and was getting prepared for more advanced classes. I was placed in the special programme at school that was geared towards things like senior year advanced physics and things like that. By then I had forgotten all about the notes from the previous year; then, one day when I was walking with Goten to the cafeteria, I had to take something out of my bag. When I opened my bag, I was shocked to find a pink note right on top. I was confused – Goten was making fun of me for having pink paper in my bag and I told him it wasn't mine. I checked the note and it said 'You look so good in red'. Wait, what? I looked at Goten and back at the note. I wasn't even wearing red that day so it was really weird to me.

I knew it was the same person from before because of the characteristics of it, but I was so confused that they were still trying to contact me after months of me paying them no mind. Goten saw that I looked weirded out and asked what the note said; I told him and he just laughed it off, saying something about the girl having a big imagination. For some reason, this note bothered me a lot because I couldn't understand it. I didn't tell anyone about it because it wasn't really an issue, and I figured the girl was just really persistent.

From there, things escalated… and not for the good. The notes became even creepier, with whoever this was talking about things I had done during the day, places I've been, people I hung out with, all the while saying how perfect and handsome I was. I was beginning to get creeped out, and it seemed like the more I tossed the notes the more I received, with each progressive one stranger than the next. I would always tell Goten about it, and he still thought it was someone who had a crush on me. I tried to figure out who it could possibly be; there were a lot of girls in our school who I felt could be responsible. I didn't outright ask them if they had written the notes, but in a subtle way that they'd slip up if they weren't smart enough. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to find out, and, after that the notes stopped for a while. Then, the phone calls started...

It was during one weekend in the middle of the term when I got a call from an unknown number. For whatever stupid reason, I answered, and there was nothing but silence. I couldn't even hear breathing. I thought the person had hung up, so I did too. Not even a minute later, my phone rang again; I picked up again, and heard some weird chirping noises, like a bunch of birds were booty calling me or something. I just hung up, and after that I got five more calls from the same number but I didn't answer. But then, this persons started texting me instead; that Saturday alone I got close to twenty texts. All of them were just bizarre and weren't even real sentences, just a bunch of numbers and letters jumbled together. Okay, so I know by now I should've said something to my mom, but I was a dumb sixteen year old, and thought I could handle it. Things only got weirder when, along with love notes, I started receiving things like chocolate, teddy bears, flowers. I don't even know why this person thought I'd want any of that stuff; I just dumped it and I just gave the chocolate to Goten and Bra. I kept getting the calls, at all hours of the night into early morning; sometimes I'd hear breathing, other times I'd just hear random noises. The texts became coherent now, and they were all along the line of 'Hi sweetie. How are you?' 'You looked so good today' 'You're the sexiest guy ever'. I didn't get really worried until I realized that some of these messages were sent during the weekend, and not after school; so, how did they know if I had looked good at the time or not?

That's when I began questioning Goten about it; like I said before we were pranksters and this sort of thing wasn't too far down our alley in pranks. Goten swore that he wasn't doing any of this and that he really thought it was a girl from school... a very creepy, weird girl. I had no way of finding out who it was either, since they never signed their name or anything, and the handwriting on the notes were pretty generic and half the girls at school wrote in similar fashion. When I tried to dial back the number that had been calling me, it always came up as not in service. I don't even know how the hell that's possible, unless it was some ghost chick stalking me. I blocked the number but this person always managed to get a new one somehow and continue with this craziness. It got to the point where I'd actually go to class early to see if I could catch the person in the act, but nope, never once had I seen anyone go near and slip anything into my desk, and no one ever saw who did it. The creepiest thing I think happened was on Christmas that year when my grandma came to me and said "Trunks dear, looks like you've been an extra good boy this year." I didn't know what she was talking about until she handed me a gift; it was only signed 'your true love'. I didn't want to open it and didn't tell her why when she asked if I didn't want to see it or not. That was when I told mom about it and all the things that's been going on; she did think it was kind of weird, but just decided that maybe it was someone who really liked me but was too shy.

I was more creeped out by the fact that they had sent whatever it was to my address; I mean, of course everyone knew where I lived, but this was the first time a fangirl ever went out of her way to send me something to my house. On my seventeenth birthday I got another gift - this time I opened it. It was a scrapbook with drawings of me, really professional ones too. All of them were... erotic, for lack of a better term. I was either shirtless or completely naked in all the drawings - this was when my mom got really concerned and thought that I should be careful. My dad didn't really let me know what he thought about all of this, but I guess he was disturbed too. At school, things didn't die down, and I actually had to switch lockers and a few classes to throw this person off. I wouldn't want to read my mail, and every time an unknown number would call me, I'd flip out, only to realize that it was something legitimate. Then, one day before I graduated the following year, it all just stopped. No notes, no gifts, no phone calls. It all just ceased to happen, and it was like none of it ever happened. I know this ending may sound anticlimatic, that there was no big confrontation or anything, but that was really it. The last note I ever got said something about me being a good person, one they would always love; I never heard from them again, and I never found out why this stopped so suddenly. I have no clue who this girl was or why she was so determined; one of my friends came up with the idea that it might not have been a student at all, but possibly a faculty member, which might explain how they were able to slip the notes in without anyone seeing them, and why they only stopped bothering me when I was about to graduate. I guess I'll never know for sure, but yeah, that's the my weird stalker story. Thanks for reading guys.

 **I guess Vegeta's stalker reproduced :p So this story's coming earlier than planned because I want to get it out of the way and it's one of the more interesting stories that I worked on, so it was easy. Hope you liked - story NO. 2 should be up hopefully on Sunday, so look out for it.**


	23. Chapter 23- West City Monster

**Hey everyone - I am ssoooooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update (I'm an entire week late!) My excuse is that I had family from abroad and was busy with them most of the time- the other is that I just finished the other chapter for my other story (so yay I get to update both at the same time!) I promise that by the end of this week the final story of SUPER SCARY 4 will be up. Thanks a bunch for reading and hope you enjoy!**

 **THIS IS A PARANORMAL STORY - READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED**

 **No. 2 -WEST CITY MONSTER**

Roshi was having the time of his life. Not only was this was one of the rare times he was actually out of Kame House and out on the city, but he was with one of his best friends, Kale. Kale was also a master martial artist and he and Roshi had been friends for many years; he wasn't as old as Roshi but the two did share common quirks and vices. Mostly vices. It was the middle of summer in West City and Kale had invited him to spend some time at his condo. "You've been cooped up in that ol' Kame house too long – time for you to get back out and enjoy life!" This was a year after the Android threat and Roshi, not knowing when the next interval of peace will arise, and with it being a good bit of time since he last saw his friend, he jumped at the opportunity.

He and Kale spent their nights cruising about, going to the bars and strip clubs that littered the city; Roshi's favourite spot was All Stars' Strip Club, which boasted a wide array of the most exotic and bounteous female dancers. "I can't remember the last time I've had this much fun!" he admitted to his friend excitedly. "I feel a hundred years younger!" The two men had all but blown out most of their money, whether by drinks or by tossing their bills to the dancers. Soon, they decided to make the trip back to Kale's condo and wind down. It was very late, about two in the morning when they pulled up at the condo.

Kale's place was not exactly in the city, but in a less populated area. There were lots of trees and it had the feel of being woodsier than being in a sprawling metropolis. Despite it being really late, neither of them wanted to go to bed. "Let's just drag the night out. Whaddya say?" Kale suggested in his gruff voice. "Sure, why not. I'm not much of a sleeper anyway." They ended up staying up in the living room downstairs, playing cards and having casual conversation. The way how the condo was set up, the living room was in view from the front door, which was made completely of glass. The front door gave a view of the long driveway; there were also large picture-frame windows that lined the wall from the front door going into the kitchen. There was also a sensor light that would turn on whenever someone passed by the front of the house. The woods area made up the backyard, and there weren't any nearby neighbors, and visitors in this part of town were very few and in between... which made what happened next even eerier. It had just about thirty minutes since they got back and they were both pretty focused on their game. Roshi was sitting facing the door while Kale had his back to it, his face scrunched up in fierce concentration before playing his hand.

"You seem nervous there, Kale," Roshi goaded, his eyes hidden by his customary dark glasses. "Hmm, you'd wish Roshi. I'm as cool as a cucumber," Kale replied, a slow smirk coming to his mustached face as he looked at his deck. "Oh? Well I'm as cool as a winter breeze," Roshi countered. "Well I'm as cool as ice." "Well I'm-" Roshi stopped abruptly and looked out of the glass-paneled door. Kale looked at him and saw the growing terror overcome his features. "What's wrong old man? 'Fraid I got you beat?" he asked jokingly, gearing to unleash his impressive hand that was sure to win him this game. When his friend did not respond, the man turned around to see what had caught his attention; what he saw made all the blood in his body freeze over, and all thoughts of beating Roshi were extinguished. The sensor light had turned on, and there was a figure walking outside past the door and windows. They both knew that what they were seeing was no human or hybrid that they'd ever come across in their lifetimes; no, this was something astronomically different. It was huge, very huge, in both height and build. It had bright red skin with tiny spikes and a rectangular face, it's mouth opened wide in what looked like shock. It was hunched over slightly and was walking at a very fast, shaky pace, almost appearing like a blur through the windows as it disappeared from their view. Both men sat there, not moving, not saying a word for such a long time, that one would have thought they gone mute completely. Roshi's face was blue with fright, beads of sweat forming on his brow, despite it being a cool thirty degrees. "Kale... you saw that, didn't you?" he asked in a wavering tone. "I don't know... what did you see?"

Roshi described the creature he had seen, and Kale agreed that he had indeed seen the same thing. They both slowly got up and walked over to one of the windows, peering out into the darkness, looking in the direction that the thing had gone in. They saw nothing but trees out there. Kale then looked under the window on to the ground, and all the color drained from his face. There was a single footprint, a large one with two toes and some crushed twigs and leaves, right under the window. He ran around the condo, locking all the doors and windows while Roshi kept watch out front. But whatever that thing was did not appear again that night. Roshi had asked repeatedly what it was, and his friend told him he had never seen it before. That night had been the first night he ever saw the monster. They looked around the next day but only found that single footprint; there wasn't a trail anywhere, and a quick search of the woods showed no sign of anything being disrupted. Had they both just hallucinated? Maybe the footprint had come from some sort of dinosaur, and they mistook it for being a... a monster? That was the least frightening explanation; the other was that someone had somehow wandered on to the property dressed up in a costume. That, didn't make much sense - who would be wandering around in the dark so late at night?

After that encounter, Roshi opted to have Kale visit Kame House instead.


	24. Chapter 24 - I Saved Someone

**And here we are - the number one story of the Super Scary 4! I want to thank everyone who has been following this story, and all the glowing comments I received are greatly appreciated. I'm really sorry I have to end this now, but fear not (or maybe you should be scared), for Reddit Tales of DBZ 2: Jeepers Creepers will be here, that I promise. Don't go anywhere yet though, because I still have TWO bonus stories to come, and after that, the story will officially end. I want to thank the persons that shared their stories with me, and am officially opening the floor to anyone who wants their story to be in 'Jeepers Creepers' - trust me guys, that will be a bigger and better one, with a lot of truly creepy stories. All you have to do is, granted that you find this story after it's completed, just PM me and we will discuss everything. I look forward to hearing from anyone who has a story they'd like to share; I also want to take this time to shout-out to my favorite horror YouTubers: Horror Studio 1 (HS1), Mr. Nightmare, Blue Spooky, Killer Orange Cat and HellFreezer, for being such awesome readers! And a HUGE thanks to the entire Reddit community, particularly the LetsNotMeet and Creepy Encounters subreddits.**

 **Sooooo now that all of that is done, here is the story that takes the number one spot - and I'm sure that this one will shock all of you. Have a good night, be safe, and I will see all of you next week when the bonus stories are up. Peace, my friends.**

 **No. 1 - PINK EYED MAN: THE ONE TIME I SAVED SOMEONE'S LIFE**

 _ **by Lord Frieza**_

You all must be surprised to see me here, on a site where you are sharing stories about frightening incidents that happened to you. Don't be mistaken, I am still a force to be reckoned with, and there is very little that would genuinely scare me. However, as shocking as this may sound, I do have some experiences that I am sure will fit the genre of these stories; this will not be the usual story you are used to, but I assure you that what I am about to tell you is both truly terrifying and, even though it may sound fabricated, is as true as truth itself.

In case you're wondering about the title, this happened before I became emperor of the universe, when I was still just a child, which might make this story more believable to some of you- children always tell the truth, don't they? For a bit of context, I was eleven when this happened, and was on a trip with Cooler, Father, and a few of the high ranking officials of our home world. We were going to a bi-annual galactic summit, which doubled as a planetary meet and greet. The planet in question where these activities were to take place was called the Quan Planet, and was a part of my home star system. It was a small planet that was, at this time, extremely over populated – not by the locals, but by the thousands of people who were there for something called the Christanna Festival.

I'm not too sure of how you all separate time and months, but based on what I remember, this might be the equivalent to what would be a winter festival on Earth. It was a very popular festival that broke several universal barriers, with all sorts of games, food, music and people in costumes – try to imagine a massive party which spanned for a whole three days. Father, while he would be attending the meetings, allowed me and Cooler to partake in the festivities. I was never really one for things like that but Cooler was grateful to be doing something other than sitting around and listening to the dreadfully boring talks of the meeting. So, that evening after we had gotten settled into our accommodation area in an upscale hotel, Father sent us off. You may be wondering why he allowed us to go on our own with no protection; well, the first explanation is that we were the strongest people there, and by this time both me and Cooler could more than handle ourselves.

The other reason is that, there were literally hundreds of different races all gathered on the planet for this festival, including some of our own people, so it wasn't like we really stuck out. Again, this was a while before I got into power and I was only known due to my family. For a while I merely followed Cooler around as he took a look at the different games and snacks. The way how it was set up, the first two days were hosted in the middle of a valley, which was several hundred acres of open land. The last day of the festival had a parade and firework display. There with many colourful tents and booths set up everywhere. Also, there was this attraction where you could go into a booth and make your very own professional-looking ten minute film.

At the age that he was, Cooler was deeply intrigued with technology and wanted to go and see it. There was an entire line of people waiting to go into this booth. After five minutes of waiting I grew impatient, saying he should just cut in front and that I wanted to leave. Cooler was naturally contrary to what I wanted and, of course, we got into an argument. It wasn't the first, and certainly was not the last time we disagreed with something, and finally he told me that I could go off on my own if I did not want to wait. That was no problem with me since I really did not want to make some ridiculous film, especially with so many people having been in that booth before us (I had a phobia of germs back then, and partially still do).

So I wandered off, not knowing what I wanted to see or what game I wanted to play. There were so many people there, literally thousands, that for a moment I was actually worried I'd get lost. No one really paid me any mind, a young boy walking about on his own was not uncommon – there was a good bit of children, some even younger than me with no adult in sight, running up and down like they owned the place. After about ten minutes, I began to relax and soon got into playing a few of the games. They were rather mediocre-level, and I won them quite easily. The prizes were a bit flimsy however, and I remember that I ended up just tossing most of it away.

I continued this for about an hour before deciding to go and look for Cooler, and boast to him that I had beaten nearly half the games already. While walking through the crowd, which was only a little less dense now, I saw a group of children jumping around in this foam-like structure that was set up between two tents. That was when I also noticed this man standing nearby, watching the children play. He was unnaturally skinny and tall, and I remember how brightly coloured he was; neon yellow skin, electric blue hair, bright purple clothes – the thing I remember most about him was his eyes. They were incredibly large and were a very bright pink; looked like they were glowing in the dark. He was literally a walking light bulb with how obnoxiously bright he was. I thought that was what even made me notice him, before I began thinking it was strange that he wasn't doing anything, just standing there and watching the children.

I figured he was probably a child's parent and didn't really care anyway. By the time I had found Cooler he was finished with his movie and we spent a couple more hours in the valley before going back to the hotel. The second day was rather uneventful; I just stayed in the room the entire time while Cooler presumably went back to join the festival. The summit meeting was to take place over the course of four days, and since the third day would be the end of the festival, I opted to go see the firework display. That night, we got ready and set out. There were several points where you could view the fireworks from; we joined a large group on top one of the hills that surrounded the valley where the first segment had taken place. I don't remember much about the fireworks, other than the times when someone next to me would make some foolish noise of astonishment. After half an hour of me sitting there, I grew bored with the display and increasingly annoyed at all the cheers around me; I was only further irritated when Cooler did not seem to be bothered in the slightest. So, I got up and began heading away from the muster point to try and alleviate myself.

Everyone was so enthralled by the fireworks that they did not even notice me - I doubt Cooler even knew I had left. I ended up wandering a good distance away from the crowd and got near the receptacle area, which was on the very edge of the viewing area. It was dark there - the fireworks just barely touched this area, and it was completely void of any people... at least that was what I thought. I honestly can't tell you what I was planning to do because I've no clue either; all I do know is that I was immensely caught off guard when i heard someone yell, and out from nowhere comes this little girl. She was much younger than me, possibly four or five from the looks of it. She was running from something and, when she saw me, immediately bolted in my direction. Yes, I am serious, someone actually ran **towards** me, and not **away.** She just grabbed on to me, making these odd whining noises as though she were in pain. I was so shocked that at first I couldn't even move; that lasted for a few seconds though, and I began shoving the girl away, demanding to know what she thought she was doing. She just kept making these strange noises and trying to hold on to me; I would not lie, I was very close to just blasting her to bits, when someone else appeared. It was the same brightly coloured man, wearing the exact same clothes from the first night I saw him. He was staring at the girl in a way that could only be described as... predatory. Even at that age I knew what that looked like, and seeing it on this glow stick's face was disturbing. His pink eyes literally looked like two pink glowing orbs in the dark - I am not lying when I say I was extremely uncomfortable with how they looked. Then, he smiled and started talking in this most high pitched voice I ever heard: "Hello there, young man. Please excuse my daughter - I do hope she isn't bothering you."

I stared at the man and back at the girl. This child looked nothing like him, not even slightly; she was a completely different race from him altogether. And, even though I seriously could not be bothered by some potential brat causing trouble for its parent, there was something about this man that truly unnerved me. He seemed unhinged, and the way this child this cowering was much too similar to the way I have seen people cower before my father. It wasn't until later in my life, and having people act the same way before me as she had, that I realized that she was _mortified_ of whoever this man was, and I was the type of child that could perceive when someone was genuine and when something was wrong. At that moment, I knew something was **very wrong.** I told him that I was alright and asked him if the girl was fine also. He did not answer, but kept this indescribably creepy ear-to-ear grin on his face. I've never seen anyone smile that widely before- even his teeth were unnaturally luminous. He took a step closer and the girl practically hung on to me as though her life depended on it. By now I was more annoyed than anything, and told him to not come forward or I will hurt the girl - if she really was his daughter then the threat would have worked. He took another step and I began to form an attack on my finger, which ultimately lit up my face. Do you remember when I said that I was only known for my family? Well, when he got a good look at me, he froze and took a step back. I ordered him to get out of there and the man, taking one last look at the girl fled into the darkness. What happened after that isn't very important, just the typical reunion of the child with her parents, who I still think had to be the most careless duo I've come across, as they apparently had not even realized their child was not with them.

It's what I found out after that makes this story note worthy, and why it was given it's title. During the three days of the festival, up to seven children had gone missing. Apparently, this man was in fact nobody's father; he was, in fact, a deranged lunatic that preyed on young children, and this had not been the first time he's done this. Now, I'm not sure if this part is true or not, but I was told that, after targeting his victims, children who would be left alone, he would capture, kill and eat them. Apparently, the girl from that night was one of only two children that got away from him and were able to describe him to the authorities; she said that she had seen the man several times before that night, around the area where she and her family were staying or when she went out with her friends. She had always been with someone all those other times, and it wasn't until the night of the fireworks when she had gone to dispose of some garbage that he snuck up on her and tried to snatch her. I think what would make this story scary to most of you is that, as far as I know, that man has never been caught, and the children were never found, even to this very day. The other really scary thing is that, I had only happened to be there at the very moment he tried to grab her, and it makes me wonder what that girl's fate would have been, had I not gotten fed up with the obnoxious howls and cries of the crowd, or if he did not seem to recognize who I was.

As I said before, this may not be the norm for this site, but with all these things considered, it really is one of the more troubling memories from my childhood and I believe it should be here. So, insane child predator from my youth, who may or may not devour his victims, we haven't met since, but if we do, I assure you that _you_ would be the one saying let's not meet - also, to that little girl and your parents, I've no clue where you are now, but perhaps we shouldn't meet either, because I just may not be as kind as I was more than fifty years ago.


	25. Chapter 25 - Umbrella Man

_**THIS IS A BONUS STORY, BECAUSE YOU ALL ARE AWESOME!**_

 _ **The following is a LMN post, and is based on the true experience of reader/follower, Dee-Dee Zednem. For this story, she'll be portrayed as Chi-Chi.**_

 **UMBRELLA MAN**

 _By Chi-Chi_

Hello everyone – yes, I'm back again, with another story. With someone like me, it actually isn't very surprising that I'll have more than one story to post on this site (which may not be a good thing). Now, this story is not exactly terrifying but it is very strange. It's a little different and may seem a bit odd, as there is someone indirectly involved with this that not many people know about. That's my younger brother, my _really_ younger brother. The reason why I'm mentioning him is because of the part he unknowingly plays in this.

I was a teenager when this happened, and was on my way home from school. Yes, I did attend school for a while (which may explain a lot on its own), and I remember this afternoon really well because it was right after my physical education class, which was kept outdoors anyway. I had no problem taking the bus home on my own (my school was in the city), and before this day, nothing strange had really happened. When I got to my bus stop, I found out that, somehow, I had missed my bus. And, on top of that, the rain suddenly began to fall out of nowhere.

Just perfect, right? I actually said "Oh, hell no, in THIS weather?" This is where my brother's relevance to the story comes in. I, luckily, had an umbrella with me, but it was his umbrella I had borrowed. It had a very popular cartoon character on it, Spiderman I believe it's called (I wasn't into cartoons much and thought it was kind of stupid). So, with my bus already gone, I decided I'd just take another bus from another stop. I was well acquainted with this area so it wasn't an issue. As I was making my way there, literally after taking just ten steps, a man comes out from nowhere and stops me. He looked like he was about his mid-forties, slightly fat and shirtless with his shirt hanging over his shoulder and wearing a pair of shorts. I don't know if this would sound strange to you all, but he looked like he could have been someone's father.

It wasn't exactly the winter time when everything would get pretty cold, but I was feeling a bit chilly, even after doing the PE exercises, so seeing him dressed like that really surprised me – he was just smiling at me. Then, in a well-mannered tone he said "Excuse me, may I take a photo of you with that umbrella?" I'm not even joking, that is what he said to me. I, not knowing what to say, politely declined his strange request. I had to stay at that stop, however, because that was the only other stop that would have a bus to take me the rest of the way home. So I stayed, not moving until the bus finally arrived. And the weird man? He was still there, taking pictures of the sea and other things; I actually thought that he'd try to ask his weird question again, but no, he left me alone the rest of the time I was there.

When I got home, I told my dad about what happened. He, being the concerned father he was, questioned me a bit just to be sure I was okay. I know this isn't a very scary story but it was just so weird and random that I had to share it. Anyway, weird picture-taking sir, I have no idea what you wanted a picture with me and the umbrella for, and I honestly don't want to know either, and am very upset about it. So, let's not meet.

 **Thanks again, Dee-Dee! The other story would be up later tonight, and then I'll close off. See ya!**


	26. Chapter 26- The Hand

**And, I've made a decision guys - the debut for Reddit Tales of DBZ 2: Jeepers Creepers would be on October 2nd, at 8:00 PM. Mark the date on your calenders, folks, because the first TWO stories of that collection would be up here for your spooky reading pleasure. Thanks again for all of your support, and I hope I get the same result for Part 2; I already started writing the stories, so uploads will be on time. Hope you all have a goodnight, be safe, and enjoy this bonus story.**

 **THIS IS A BONUS STORY, BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

 **So, this is a special story, because this is something I experienced myself when my family lived in an apartment - what better way to close the curtains than to share another of my own freaky experiences?**

 **THE HAND**

Bulla could not sleep. This seemed to be the order of her nights for the past week; having trouble falling asleep and staying asleep. She wasn't even sure what was the reason for this; school, perhaps? She _did_ have a big exam coming up soon. Maybe it was trying to adjust to her new room – she had been moved to a bigger room in the household for her ninth birthday. During the day, she loved her room; it had everything she wanted (obviously), and it was perfect for countless sleepovers and late nights of TV binge-watching. However, when it came to actually sleeping she struggled. She could not pinpoint exactly what was wrong, but she felt… uncomfortable, and blissful rest eluded her frequently.

On the nights where she could sleep, she would wake up suddenly, confused and surprised that she had even dozed. She partially blamed her uneasiness on Trunks, who had told her that her new room was haunted. Why? _Because Trunks sucks_ , she concluded to herself. Now, she was a smart girl and did not believe in ghosts, but that did nothing to curb how eerie the room could be. For starters, because of the curtains she had, very little light was allowed into the space, and any light that was there only created shadows that were nothing short of creepy to her.

And her room was so big too, that sometimes she actually thought that it would open up and swallow her whole. Of course, that never happened, and she'd scold herself for being such a scaredy cat later on. She prided herself on being Vegeta's daughter, also, and fear was not exactly an attribute that she connected to herself. So, she sucked it up and would brave the nights. Besides, nothing really happened, and she was getting older, and needed to brush aside her childish fears… at least, that's what she told herself, until this one night.

On this night, Bulla could not sleep. Not unusual, and for a while she just lay staring up at the ceiling. At some point, after growing bored of studying the patterns on her insulated ceiling, she turned on her side to look at the wall. Her bed was right up against the wall, and was right opposite her door. The nine year old just blankly stared at her pink wall and tried to think of something, anything to make her get back to sleep. Something from school might have done the trick. She wasn't sure how much time had passed before she turned on her other side, facing the free side of her bed. The way how she was laying down allowed her to look over the edge of her bed, and with the slim light that illuminated her room, she caught sight of something strange.

There was something thin and long that seemed to be clinging to her covers on the edge of the bed. At first, she wasn't sure what she was looking at. She squinted and peered closer at the object, and what she saw, both horrified and shocked her. There, on the edge of her bed, sprawled out, was a pale, thin hand with dark coloured nails and extremely long fingers. It looked like it was stretching from either under her bed, or from out the ground, she wasn't sure because she could not see from a little below the wrist. She was so shocked, and did not believe that she was really seeing this.

She slowly inched away, keeping her eyes on this grizzly sight, telling herself that this had to be a dream, or a trick of the light, something rational. The hand remained there for about twenty seconds before… she saw it move slightly, like a slow crawl. She squeaked and pressed herself against the wall; when she did this, the ghostly hand vanished from her sight. Bulla just lay there, paralyzed and spooked. She didn't want to look under her bed to see if someone, or something was really there. She just remained still, and, as the night drew on, she gradually began to fall asleep.

The next day, she checked and, of course, there was nothing there. She told Trunks about what she had seen, thinking he may have played a cruel joke on her; her brother, however, said he had no idea what she was talking about, and that she might have imagined it. For nights afterward she kept a look out for the hand, peering over her bed, but never once catching a glimpse of the the thing again. To this day, she is still unsure if what she saw was just her imagination... or if that had been the only concrete proof of ghosts in her room.

 **And that is it, folks! I'll see you all in a month - until then, be safe, and be very aware... because you never know what could be lurking in the dark.**


End file.
